black roses
by luna-chan143
Summary: el dolor de la traición le llevara a renunciar incluso a su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**black roses**

**Por: Luna-Chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hoooolis mis querido lectores otra vez soy yo con otra historia de mi completa autoría pero esta vez de una pareja un tanto extraña poco vista en el mayordomo oscuro **

**Es una loca idea que me vino de repente a si sin más **

**Así que espero que les guste y los comentarios no falten XD **

**Capitulo:1 **

_Mirando la lluvia de plumas a mi alrededor estaba en medio de un escenario oscuro no era el cielo que tenía pensado ver donde estaban los ángeles y la puerta de barrotes dorados _

_Donde estaba el pasto verde y las rosas blancas puras donde reposaría hasta el fin de los tiempos es que acaso no iría al cielo _

_Pensé con temor mirando hacia todos lados pero tampoco encontré las llamas ardientes ni los horrores inimaginables a los que me enseñaron a temer _

_Solo la oscuridad profunda como el interior de un pozo sin fondo y el color contrastante de las plumas blancas que continuaban a caer _

"_**Tú tienes la última decisión sobre tu destino "**_

_Escuche una voz masculina fría y cortante como el hielo _

"_**que camino tomaras"**_

_Una segunda oportunidad eso fue lo que entendí eso fue lo que me ofrecía esa silueta oscura cuyos ojos dorados se desvanecían de momento en rojo _

"_**uno te cierra las puertas del cielo para siempre la otra las abre a tu paso para una vez cerradas jamás volver a abrirse"**_

_Esa oportunidad se oía demasiado maravillosa para ser verdad podría regresar a mi vida de antes pero el precio a pajar era alto renunciar a el cielo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo _

_Un pensamiento acudió presuroso a mi cabeza _

_yo tenía algo que bien valía el precio algo que me esperaba di un paso al frente decidida por él estaba dispuesta a renunciar a los jardines de rosas blancas y a los pastos verdes si podía quedarme a su lado _

"_**llévame de regreso"**_

_Le grite mi respuesta causando su sonrisa se volviera más ancha por lo que acababa de hacer con una alma pura como lo era yo hasta hace unos minutos antes de mi decisión _

_Como Muestra las plumas antes blancas que se teñían de negro haciendo su caída que antes era suave se tornara rápida de repente _

_La oscuridad no tardo en envolverme causando que yo perdiera la conciencia poco a poco _

Elizabeth se despertó en su cama King zice bien arropada en sus cobertores de un salto bajo de la cama corriendo se fue a ver en el espejo de cuerpo entero en una esquina tocándose el rostro se aseguró que estaba intacta que todo estaba en su lugar

Sonrió mientras esperaba las mucamas vinieran a prepararla para el día de hoy donde seguramente se la pasaría de visita en la mansión de su primo y prometido

Las sirvientas acudieron a su habitación cinco minutos tarde con rostros contarios por la tristeza Elizabeth arqueo una ceja estaba confundida

-señorita que piensa usar hoy-

Pregunto desplegando una serie de vestidos color negro sobre la cama todo vino a ella con la fuerza de una bola de demolición sus padres ya no estaban con ella

Ella por razones obvias no había podido asistir a los funerales durmió casi una semana entera

Escogió el vestido que le recomendó su mucama era de un purpura oscuro propio para guardar luto

-mis más sentidas condolecías my lady-

Asintiendo Elizabeth término de fijar los últimos detalles de su vestido recogió su cabello rizado rubio en sus dos acostumbradas coletas altas se terminó mirando una vez más en el espejo todo esto se sentía tan irreal como si fuese más que un sueño una pesadilla para ser más precisos

Salió de su cuarto yéndose a el comedor donde ya estaba dispuesto su desayuno lo miro sin mucho apetito

-va a salir my lady-

Dijeron sorprendidas las personas de servicio

-si porque-

Ella pregunto curiosa

-el doctor no ha dado du consentimiento para que se levante de la cama-

Escucho solo negativas y argumentos que ciertamente le parecieron ridículos ella tan obstinada como era simplemente ordeno le preparan su carruaje

Cuando por fin lo tuvieron listo el cochero la llevo a la mansión phantomhaive ella ansiaba tanto ver a su primo a su prometido quería pasar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible para alejar la soledad que empezaba a sentir

Quería intentar tan solo arrancarle una sonrisa como esas que le daba cuando ellos solían jugar de pequeños

Llegaron por fin a los terrenos ella bajo de el carruaje y fue directamente a la puerta estaba por tocar pero al empujar esta se abrió con facilidad se encogió de hombros no creyó que le importara si ella entraba sin avisar de su presencia antes

Se fue escaleras arriba al estudio donde Ciel se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pero detuvo sus pasos presurosos cuando escucho la conversación que se suscitaba en el interior

_**-veo que no tiene buena cara conde-**_

El hombre de vestimenta blanca y morada dijo con burla sutil en sus palabras el chico frunció el ceño como esperaba que estuviera después de lo que había echo

_**-que debo el honor de la visita del mayordomo de la reina-**_

Ciel dijo con voz severa no dispuesto a seguirse con más rodeos

_**-su majestad me ha pedido le haga llegar su agradecimiento por otro trabajo bien hecho conde-**_

Otra sonrisa burlona que causo la creciente ira en el interior de Ciel subiera de tono

_**-debo decir que me sorprende que se atreviera a asesinar a la única familia que tenía-**_

Eso causo que la rubia al otro lado de la puerta ahogara un gemido cubriendo su boca con la mano era demasiado horrible lo que escuchaba

_**-esa familia era un problema para su majestad así que yo simplemente cumplí con sus deseos como su leal perro guardián-**_

La manera en que lo dijo tan fría y sin remordimiento como si lo que escucho que había hecho no fuera nada claro todo por su preciada reina justificaba sus acciones que decepcionada estaba todo por él había renunciado a…..

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando fue consiente de las decisiones que hizo sin pensar

Se alejó de ahí salió corriendo de la mansión sin darse cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa del mayordomo en una esquina de la habitación

_**Corriendo sin descanso estaba tratando de calmar las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro como pudo hacerme esto como pudo llegar a estos extremos todo por…..quien sabe qué razón **_

_**El había matado a mis padres y a mí casi como no lo intuí antes **_

_**Flash back **_

_**Era el fin de una reunión yo estaba a punto de subir a el carruaje pero antes corrí a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi querido prometido que todo el tiempo había estado con una expresión sombría **_

_**El me miro con culpabilidad en su mirada esa expresión que muchas veces lo vi hacer cuando hablábamos de nuestra fallecida tía ann **_

_**Yo solo lo deje pasar me subí a el carruaje y dándole un adiós con la mano volví a mirar a mis padres que me daban una mirada de aprobación por mi actitud amorosa con mi primo **_

_**Fin flash back**_

Lo que paso después no me lo esperaba de alguna forma misteriosa al dar la vuelta por una curva el carruaje salió del camino y termino cayendo al vacío

Me detuve ya cansada de correr me tire a el suelo de rodillas llorando libremente me sentía traicionada decepcionada terriblemente abatida la única a alegría que creía tener era solo eso una ilusión que se esfumaba frente a mis ojos que eran desprendidos de la venda de la ignorancia que me mantuvo siega por años

La alegría de vivir eso ya carecía de significado para mi

Pensé

-_**my lady**_-

Pare mis sollozos incontrolables cuando reconocí el tono familiar de voz era la misma voz misteriosa que me hablo en esa niebla oscura en ese lugar entre la vida y la muerte me gire poco a poco encontrando frente a mí a un hombre que jamás había visto vestía un atuendo de mayordomo tenía el cabello negro usaba lentes que cubrían sus fríos y serios ojos dorados

Estaba inexpresivo no pude evitar levantar una ceja quien era este hombre

**-yo le ayudare a cumplir su deseo my lady-**

Amplié mis ojos ante la sorpresa que me dio su comentario que estaba tratando el conmigo….

_**Qué tal que les pareció este primer capítulo enserio gomen por hacerlo corto pero es una prueba para ver que les pareció y por qué bueno me encanta mantener el suspenso jijiji **_

_**Debo decir que es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia sobre este anime el por qué? Bueno estaba buscando unas historias con emparejamiento Elizabethxsebastian ho ElizabethxClaude y me di cuenta que son muy pocas **suspiro** los únicos que encontré debo decir son muy buenos y debo felicitar a los escritores ho escritoras pero dije por que no contribuir con una historia que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza?**_

_**Espero que los comentarios no falten mi vanidad y yo se los agradecería enormemente **_

_**Ha y dense una vuelta por mis otros Fanfics abran su mente y comenten claro no es que no agradezca que se tomen su tiempo para leer se los agradezca MUCHO pero un comentario para dar ánimos se agradece **_

_**Bueno hasta la próxima **_

_**Bye XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Roses**

**Por: Luna-Chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hoooolis mis querido lectores otra vez soy yo gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo**

**Espero que les guste y los comentarios no falten XD**

**Capitulo: 2**

_Estaba sin creerme las palabras de ese hombre frente mí me ofrecía el cumplir mi deseo que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento_

_Me quede pensando lo único que sentía era rabia odio deseos de…_

_**-venganza-**_

_Él dijo con el mismo tono frio y serio yo lo mire era justamente lo que quería lo que mi corazón herido me gritaba pidiera como deseo vengarme_

_** -tú puedes ayudarme-**_

_Después de acomodarse su gafas sueltas asintió sin vacilar yo me acerque a el_

_**-a cambio de que-**_

_Hizo una mueca lo más parecido a un sonrisa me hizo pensar en los lobos que buscan atrapar a su presa_

_**-su alma-**_

_Me dijo sin rodeos directo y contundente mi alma? A cambio de un deseo algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas me condenaría a un destino de horrores pero quien era este hombre para que me pidiera algo a si_

_Era acaso un….._

_-está preguntándose quien soy no es así my lady bien soy un demonio-_

_Me quede en shock_

_**-si acepta mi trato le serviré como el más fiel mayordomo hasta que de cumplida su venganza-**_

_Se acercó el a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos enguantadas_

_**-su resurrección en este mundo fue gracias a mi my lady la intensidad de su alma ilumino un punto en el túnel del inframundo-**_

_Lo mire confundía por sus palabras_

_**-el inframundo es el punto medio entre el cielo y el infierno un túnel oscuro donde solo las almas útiles refulgen una luz atrayente para nosotros los demonios-**_

_Empezó a frotar sus pulgares en mis mejillas_

_**-tal vez si no acepta mi trato un ángel vendrá a llevarla a en cielo donde pasara la eternidad convirtiéndose así en una víctima más del perro guardián de la reina-**_

_La sola mención de Ciel encendió en mí el fuego ardiente de la ira el mismo fuego que termino consumiendo mi amor por el convirtiéndolo en odio en resentimiento intenso_

_**-lo acepto-**_

_El parecía genuinamente sorprendido tal vez no esperaba que yo terminara aceptando su ofrecimiento sonrió más anchamente yo simplemente termine por apartarlo de mi_

_**-cuál es tu nombre-**_

_El volvió a tocar el centro de sus gafas con su dedo índice_

_**-en este tiempo?-**_

_Levante una ceja para después asentir_

_**-Claude faustus-**_

_Dijo yo simplemente asentí al menos ya sabía quién terminaría apoderándose de mi alma estaba por levantarme del suelo donde seguía arrodillada pero él me tendí su mano como todo un caballeroso sirviente de una dama como lo era yo estaba por tomar su ofrecimiento pero un dolor casi insoportable me asalto de repente cerré los ojos por un momento estrechándolos con fuerza_

_Era como el hierro ardiente quemando mi piel_

_Cuando abrí un ojo pude ver la sutil sonrisa en la cara de mi recién adquirido mayordomo esto tenía que ser obra suya estaba segura_

Alzando su manga Elizabeth miro la marca en su brazo era una estrella extraña resarció los trazos con sus dedos el dolor empezaba a disminuir poco a poco

**-es la marca del contrato muestras de que su alma me pertenece-**

Dijo cuándo noto la ignorancia de su expresión volviendo a tenderle la mano a la chica que simplemente acepto su ayuda

Esa noche regreso a su mansión con un nuevo empleado que causo la sorpresa de los demás sirvientes

**-él es mi nuevo mayordomo-**

Anuncio a todos que simplemente asintieron

El inmediatamente tomo el mando de todo fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para su ama rubia sorprendiendo a todos con sus habilidades inhumanas

Afuera en la entrada se detenía el carruaje conducido por el mayordomo del conde phantomhaive Sebastián Michaellis que al igual que su amo miro sorprendido las luces encendida en la casa se suponía que para esta hora todos los sirvientes habían abandonado la casa Ciel levanto una ceja bajo de su carruaje y emprendió su camino a la entrada de la mansión milddenfort

Donde Fue recibido por la mucama que después de una inclinación respetuosa le dio la bienvenida

**-conde buenas noches-**

Dejándole espacio para que entrara se ofreció a tomar el abrigo del chico pero él se negó

**-viene a ver a la señorita-**

A esto Ciel le dio una mirada de cómo si estuviera loca se suponía que Elizabeth estaba muerta

**-la señorita-**

Sebastián pregunto también sorprendido

**-yo por supuesto-**

Todas las miradas se fueron a lo alto de las escaleras donde la rubia estaba de pie Ciel reparo en su aspecto se había quitado las trenzas risadas que siempre traía y sus ojos verdes antes algo claros habían adquirido un tono más oscuro ella ya no lo miro con adoración ese fue el mayor de sus cambios

**-buenas noches Ciel y Sebastián-**

Ciel estaba sin palabras que había pasado él estaba seguro que ella también subió a el carruaje como fue que se salvo

-**qué? parece que vieron a un fantasma-**

La figura a sus espaldas dio una risa sutil algo que escuchó perfectamente Ciel y Sebastián dicha silueta era presa de la atención Elizabeth comprendió que era hora de presentárselos

**-ha casi lo olvido déjenme presentarles a mi mayordomo Claude-**

Saliendo de las sombras el dicho hombre permito se diera a conocer su identidad más de uno se quedó en shock ante la familiaridad de su rostro

En el palacio de la reina dicha mujer que conservaba el vestido color negro y el velo de luto escuchaba todo lo que le decía su fiel ángel mayordomo Ash landers

**-entonces el perro guardián no cumplió con su orden-**

El hombre peliblanco negó

**-al parecer quedo una sobreviviente-**

La reina victoria apretó sus puños enguantados enojada de repente

**-cómo es eso posible Ash-**

El ángel suspiro

**-no lo sé aun pero lo averiguare su majestad-**

Haciendo una reverencia murmuro dándose vuelta estaba por irse pero su ama lo detuvo con sus palabras

**-ningún impuro debe vivir-**

Asintiendo en completa comprensión dio sus últimas palabras antes de salir

**-así será su majestad-**

Después de escuchar como los pasos de su mayordomo se hacían cada vez más lejanos victoria tomo el velo quitándoselo de su rostro sorprendentemente joven considerando su edad dio un suspiro mientras ponía su mano en su pecho

**-muy pronto querido-**

Murmuro cerrado los ojos poniendo una sonrisa suspirando

_Lo había visto en sus ojos color azul media noche la incredulidad por mi presencia pobre al parecer su querida reina estaría descontenta al saber de mi asombrosa sobrevivencia a un muerte segura_

_**-de verdad eres tú-**_

_Lo vi murmurar tomando unos pasos más hacia mí intento tomar mis manos pero un golpe sutil de mi mayordomo se lo impidió_

_**-a que se debe tu visita Ciel-**_

_Mi voz sonaba tan extraña sin ese tono de cariño que le ponía siempre que hablaba con él era más indiferente como si me diera lo mismo si él estaba ho no conmigo_

_Ciel enderezo su postura no esperaba esa acción de parte de un sirviente hacia su persona_

_**-venía a asegurarme de que los bienes de mis difuntos tíos no fueran hurtados-**_

_Me dijo el copiando mi mirada indiferente algo usual en el algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada _

_**-solo que ahora que veo que estas viva lizzy me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería-**_

_Fruncí el ceño cuando el huso ese apodo cuanto más estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo?_

_**-me retiro entonces**_ _**Konbanwa**__** -**_

_Haciéndole un gesto a su mayordomo que seguía clavado en el suelo estaba por salir_

_**-los invitados no se quedan a cenar-**_

_Claude dijo con ese tono de frialdad que no parecía poder o querer cambiar deteniendo los pasos de mi ex prometido y su mayordomo no pase desapercibido el intercambio de miradas de esos dos Sebastián y Claude el último veía con diversión en sus ojos color oro al primero que le enviaba odio puro en sus orbes rubí_

_No pude evitar pensar que pasaba hay? No lo pregunte inmediatamente en ese momento ya más tiempo para las preguntas me quede sonriendo ante mi triunfo _

_**-yo creo que no-**_

_Le dije cruzándome de brazos viéndolos salir de mi casa yo solo suspire cansada esto me dejo exhausta_

_-__**my lady su cena….-**_

_Me gire para marcharme a mi habitación mi apetito estaba arruinado también_

_**-no gracias-**_

_Me fui a meter en la cama después de cambiarme a mi camisón de lino le di una mirada a la fotografía en la pared no podía dejar que su asesinato quedara impune no importaba quien fuese yo quería justicia pensé dejándome caer en el colchón antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirme a el sueño que empezaba a invadirme _

Claude después de asegurarse su ama estaba dormida se acercó a su lecho tomando las mantas para arroparla mejor dándole una última mirada paso sus dedos por sus mejillas encontró extrañamente reconfortante que el fuese el primero en encontrar un alma que refulgía tanta luz aun estando atrapada en un poso oscuro

Ella sería su salvación y una forma de torturar a su rival demonio claro pensó haciendo una mueca leve parecida a una sonrisa

Dio un soplo a la vela en el candelabro en sus manos que se apagó en un segundo solo a si se permitió irse a su habitación

En la mansión phantomhaive Ciel que se había ido a encerrar en su despacho miraba la luna en lo alto del cielo mientras tocaba el frio diamante color azul de su dedo estaba esperando en cualquier momento apareciera por la puerta el mensajero de la reina victoria pero este al parecer esperaría hasta mañana para hacerle llegar su descontento por el fracaso de su misión

El seguía incluso sin creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos

Suspiro al menos era un peso menos a su conciencia

Recargando su mejilla en su mano cuyo codo estaba en la mesa cerró los ojos que iba a hacer ahora.

Afuera recargado en la pared Sebastián meditaba como era posible que _**el**_ llegara hasta la joven rubia que pusiera sus manos tan pronto sobre su alma

Misma que el buscaba poseer ya desde hace tiempo frunció el ceño sus ojos cambiando a un tono de rojo más profundo no le gustaba que otro demonio le llevara la delantera

Una segunda presencia capto su atención volteo a ver al hombre peliblanco que vino a hablar con el conde

Le dijo que él estaba indispuesto para que el terminara yéndose pero eso no funciono

**-es sobre la marquesa mildenfort verdad-**

Asintió Ash

**- su majestad está muy descontenta con lo que pasó su pobre corazón sufre al ver toda esa impureza aun frente a sus ojos-**

Dijo dramáticamente Sebastián solo rodo los ojos

**-Sebastián-san tu sabes la razón de el por qué está viva?-**

Regresando a su expresión neutral pregunto a Sebastián que solo dio un suspiro cansado

_**-**_**si-**

Contesto neutral Ash levanto una ceja ante el aspecto desanimado del mayordomo

**-me la dirá?-**

El ángel pregunto esperando paciente pero él no estaba repitiéndole algo que era obvio ya sabia

**-quiere saber la razón de el por qué sobrevivió ho quien es la persona que la salvo-**

Ash frunció el ceño

**-es obvio que ya intuyo que esa persona es igual que yo un demonio de mayordomo-**

El cambio esa expresión a una sonrisa la verdad es que supuso que se trataba de algo sobrenatural pero no que otra criatura impura como esta con la que estaba hablando había aparecido metiéndose en donde no debía

**-supongo que esa expresión en tu cara es por eso-**

Era turno del mayordomo para fruncir el ceño cuando el ángel se estaba burlado de su desgracia

**-pensé que estarías feliz de que tu querida niña estuviera viva pero ahora veo que te mata que otro haiga echado mano a su alma-**

Sebastián trato de aparentar indiferencia ante algo tan correcto

**-y usted Ash-san no parece afectado ante la pérdida-**

Ash amplio su sonrisa a un mas

**-una cosa a si no la necesito ahora…**

**No importa lo brillante que sea esa alma la de su majestad me basta-**

El mayordomo noto la admiración absoluta en la mirada lavanda del ángel al mencionar a la gobernante de Londres él era completamente diferente a su contraparte femenina Ángela que a diferencia de El buscaba a ponderarse de cuanta alma encontrara en su camino

Suspiro después de todo para ellos ángeles ho demonios las almas de los seres humanos eran esenciales para sobrevivir tantas décadas

**-bueno tal parece que vine en mal momento me retiro mañana le are llegar a el conde el descontento de su majestad ****Konbanwa**** Sebastián-san-**

Dando una última risa sutilmente silenciosa salió Sebastián solo suspiro por segunda vez ahora su humor había empeorado empezó a alejarse metiéndose en las largas sombras de la casa phantomhaive confundiéndose con una más de ellas

_**Y…. fin del segundo capítulo que les ha parecido hasta ahora opinen déjeme un comentario mi vanidad y yo se los agradecería infinitamente **_

_**Recuerden que es una forma de alentar y aconsejar al escritor **_

_**(Una aclaración en este fan fic Ash y Ángela no son un solo individuo ya que a mí en lo personal me parece extraño) **_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **_

_**Bye XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Roses**

**Por: Luna-Chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hoooolis mis querido lectores gracias por los comentarios y por leer este otro capítulo espero les guste**

**Capitulo: 3 **

_La luz de un nuevo amanecer intensa lastimera para mis ojos que parecer haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad me despertó de mi sueño_

_Me levante mirando todo a mi alrededor todo fue más que un sueño lo que viví ayer pudo a ver sido una ilusión como una parte muy profunda de mi ser deseaba_

_Toque mi brazo sentía los trazos sobre mi piel nívea no había sido un sueño la presencia aplastante detrás de la puerta no podía ser un sueño era demasiado intenso como para ser una simple ilusión_

_**-puedes pasar-**_

Le dije a mi mayordomo que la ser tan correcto no se atrevida a entrar sin mi permiso

_**-my lady es hora de levantarse-**_

Me dijo asiendo un lado los cobertores sacándome de la cama con la delicadeza con la que se toma en las manos una muñeca de porcelana

_**-le pediré a la mucamas le ayuden a vestirse-**_

_Salió y tiempo después entraron las mucamas que me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido color rosa claro ella según mientras ataban las cuerdas me dijeron que el mayordomo Claude había mencionado que llego el momento de que vistiera colores más vivos_

_Resople interiormente_

_Les ordene a salir yo me quede mirando mi reflejo en el cristal mientras acomodaba los listones que siempre ataba a mi cabello pero no podía siempre que acababa pensando en Ciel ya que estos listones me los obsequio el en mi cumpleaños terminaba haciendo mal el nudo_

_Refunfuñe maldiciendo su recuerdo_

_**-permítame-**_

_Unas manos de conocidos guantes negros se pusieron sobre las mías Claude tomo entre sus manos el listón anudándolo en un perfecto moño para mantener mi cabello rubio en una posición más cómoda para que el cabello suelto no me molestara en el rostro_

_Me mire una vez más cuando había cambiado tanto que ni cuenta me di_

_Suspire supongo que a veces es bueno un cambio_

_**-su desayuno my ladi está listo-**_

_Asentí me fui camino a el comedor_

Elizabeth estaba caminando con su mayordomo que parece haberse convertido en su segunda sombra a sus espaldas estaba por bajar por las escaleras cuando de repente su mirada se volvió borrosa y sus pasos se volvieron vacilantes de no ser por el férreo firme agarre de Claude habría caído escaleras abajo el enrollo su brazo en torno a su cintura

**-my lady está bien-**

Ella asintió enderezándose ya cuando sintió esa horrible sensación disiparse por completo

**-creo que la muerte de mis padres aun repercute en mi salud-**

Dijo tratando de aparentar que estaba bien Claude le dio una mirada fija antes de darse la vuelta

**-le preparare algo que la haga sentir mejor-**

Dijo para después bajar dejando a la rubia en lo alto de la escalinata de madera la cual por estar más ocupada tratando de bajar las escaleras no noto la sonrisa en el rostro de su oscuro mayordomo

En la mansión phantomhaive ya sentado a la mesa mirando a sus sirvientes hacer cada locura Ciel tomaba su desayuno en su mente seguía repitiéndose el milagroso regreso de su prima como pudo lograrlo como no había forma

Seguía repitiéndose mientras rememoraba cada detalle de esa noche el mismo había descompuesto una de las ruedas de el carruaje

Apretó los puños en parte sentía el amargo sabor de la derrota por culpa de su fallo

Era algo tan horrible que le importara más eso que la muerte de sus tíos la última familia que tenia

Bueno él siempre supo que ya era un mounstro

Volteo a ver a Sebastián que estaba al parecer muy ocupado removiendo el líquido color miel con la cuchara de plata

Levanto una ceja era obvio que algo le preocupaba

Lo dedujo porque ya desde hace horas estaba haciendo eso

Volvió su mirada a su plato sin terminar estaba por tomar la taza de té frio que le arrebato a Sebastián cuando la mucama torpe pelirroja le dijo que alguien quería reunirse con el

Suspiro mientras se levantaba

En el palacio la reina victoria estaba escuchando la nueva información que le trago su querido ángel Ash ella mientras más escuchaba más sentía arder su ira como era posible que otra inmunda criatura se presentase en su país mismo que ella buscaba depurar ese ser había añadido otra mancha

-**su majestad no se altere-**

Dijo Ash preocupado por victoria que simplemente dio un largo suspiro

**-recuerde que eso es dañino para su salud majestad-**

Pensando en su situación actual y lo que debía de pajar para la consolidación de su deseo la reina de Inglaterra

Calmo sus ánimos miro la charola de plata frente a sus ojos la taza de porcelana con aquel liquido rojizo similar a él que tiene él te rojo solo que este era más claro

**-su te Moon Drop está listo-**

Ash le dijo con una sonrisa ella solo tomo la taza y después de desprenderse del velo dio un sorbo sintiendo las fuerzas llegar a su viejo cuerpo

**-mejor-**

Sintiendo ya su alma rejuvenecida victoria asintió

**-pero regresando a lo de la familia milddenfort-**

Le tendió el sobre color blanco con el cello de cera con el símbolo de la realeza en el

**-es para que venga a reunirse conmigo el perro guardián-**

Ash tomo el sobre lo guardo en el interior de su abrigo y después de una reverencia salió de la presencia de la reina que continua a beber la esencia dulce en su taza

Había acabado su desayuno Elisabeth estaba esperando a su mayordomo que tanto había insistido en prepararle el remedio que según calmaría sus dolencias

Ella al principio estaba escéptica sobre esa clase de cosas pero al final término aceptando

En la cocina Claude preparaba en una taza de té de porcelana un brebaje en tono claro resultado que obtenía al hervir las hojas secas que sacaba de la caja de metal a su lado donde en letras brillantes se leía _**"Moon Drop"**_ sonreía mientras lo preparaba meneando el líquido con una

Se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia todos lados para asegurarse que ningún sirviente entrometido estuviera por ahí fisgoneando

Se llevó el guante a los labios donde con los dientes se desprendió de él mirando su mano de uñas negras que desvelaban parte de su naturaleza oscura ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que hacia algo a si se sentía raro la verdad

Nunca en todos su siglos pensó que llegaría a esto de usar su sangre para sostener la frágil vida de un ser humano que amenazaba extinguirse tal fuego de una vela se tratase

Se pasó el filo del cuchillo de oro por las venas de su muñeca el rojo de su sangre contrastando con su piel marfileña las gotas pequeñas cayendo en ese líquido miel convirtiéndolo en un rojo no, muy intenso

Unas cuantas movidas más después de que se serrara la herida recién abierta y lo llevo a su ama la cual miraba con fijeza ansioso por ver su reacción

Elizabeth tomo unos sorbos el sabor era algo amargo aunque con un toque dulce leve pero persistente

**-es te rojo?-**

El negó

**-una mezcla especial my lady "Moon Drop"-**

Ella hizo un gesto confundido

-hojas recogidas durante la media noche de luna llena que dejan un sabor diferente a cada persona que lo bebe-

Él se acercó a limpiar los labios de la rubia con el pañuelo de seda cuando termino su explicación fue en ese entonces cuando Elizabeth noto la fina línea delgada roja en la muñeca de su mayordomo curiosa tomo entre sus pequeñas manos la suya pasando el dedo por la line esperando el hiciera un gesto de dolor pero nada seguía estoico

**-es posible que tú te lastimes-**

Pregunto dorado cumpliendo con verde

**-esto es algo sin importancia my lady-**

Pasando la otra palma por la herida en cuestión de segundos se fue ella infantilmente pensó que el había echo algún truco de magia

**-bueno tengo que reunirme con Ciel así que-**

Asintiendo Claude fue a arreglar todo para salir directamente a la mansión phantomhaive

Ciel después de despedir a el contador de la compañía que había venido para contarle las buenas nuevas noticias sobre como habían subido las ventas en los juguetes favorablemente

Se fue a la sala donde Ash estaba esperando mientras charlaba con el otro mayordomo de la familia tanaka era su nombre

Ambos charlaban alegremente sobre el clima

**-ho conde espero que no interrumpiera nada importante-**

El chico solo ajito la mano restándole importancia

**-a que se debe su visita-**

Sacando el mismo sobre que la reina le entregase se lo tendió Ciel levanto una ceja ya sabía que era

-su majestad pide una reunión a más tardar más tarde ho mañana mientras más pronto mejor conde-

El chico solo asintió Ash estaba por salir pero en la puerta se topó con la rubia joven y su sombra a los cual miro con odio mal disimulado Elizabeth no lo noto pero Claude si mantuvo una cautelosa vigilancia sobre el estoque en el cinturón de el hombre que siguió su mirada el sonrió aunque sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera que se deshiciera de esa alimaña su lealtad a los deseos de la reina pudieron mas

Simplemente se fue sin más

**-lady Elizabeth-**

La voz del mayordomo phantomhaive saco de sus pensamientos a Claude que se puso a la derecha de la chica que simplemente le sonrió a Sebastián como lo tenía a acostumbrado a hacer

**-buenos días Sebastián-**

El oji rubí le dio una sonrisa sincera donde se podía notar la verdadera felicidad se acercó a tomarla del brazo ignorando la presencia del oji oro

**-permítame llevarla con el joven amo-**

Ella se dejó conducir al estudio de su primo por Sebastián que parecía ejercer una fuerza sobre protectora sobre ella

Cual peligro podía percibir eran solo ellos los que estaban en la mansión

De reojo miro a Claude que parecía enviar desagrado puro en su mirada al agarre del mayordomo sobre su brazo ella solo acabo más confundida

_Llegamos a el estudio de Ciel donde él ya nos esperaba le di un saludo corto por cortesía el cual el devolvió de la misma manera indiferente que solía usar conmigo antes _

_**-lizzy a que se debe tu visita-**_

_Me estremecí con enojo reprimido apenas odiaba que usara esa familiaridad conmigo como si para el siguiera siendo su familia su prometida ansiaba tanto vengarme de ese hipócrita _

_-__**my lady viene a reclamar las tierras que tras el penoso fallecimiento de sus padres cayeran a manos suyas conde-**_

_Claude apareció como mi salvador diciendo lo que yo no pude por estar absorta en mis propios pensamientos mire a Ciel que pareció fruncir el ceño hay estaba no se lo esperaba seguramente él ya tenía ambicionadas esas tierras para algún proyecto que hiciera más grande su riqueza _

_**-tenia pensadas devolvértelas lizzy-**_

_Sacando de sus cajones un montón de papeles Ciel me tendió el paquete a mí _

_**-ya que sé que tu estas viva no habría podido quedármelas-**_

_Le ordene a Claude me las trajera los revise estaba todas las tierras de mi padre _

_**-gracias Ciel-**_

_Le dije tratando de sonar sincera para que el no sospechara que ya no era objeto de mi adoración_

_Pero la intensidad de esos ojos color azul me daba a denotar que el intentaba sacar alguna conclusión solo con verme _

_Puse mi mano donde estaba la marca detrás de mi espalda algo me decía que él no debía saber de esto aun _

Sebastián que estaba mirando el intercambio de argumentos y como Claude se entrometía en la conversación levanto una ceja cuando vio como Ciel miraba a Elizabeth el conocía esa mirada era la que usualmente su joven amo usaba para desenredar algún misterio

Noto como también la rubia joven metía su mano tras su espalda alcanzo a reconocer algunos trazos de tono oscuro en el brazo de Elizabeth

Frunció el ceño le desagradaba esa otra muestra de que el otro demoniaco mayordomo hacia notorio su dominio sobre su alma

**-lady Elizabeth se quedara para el almuerzo-**

Como si fuera su pala de salvación para cavar una salida Elizabeth asintió no tenía obsion ya no aguantaba la máscara de ignorancia que ella misma se había impuesto a húsar

**-my lady permítame-**

Dirigiéndose a su rival demonio Claude le pidió permiso de usar la cocina de la mansión para preparar el mismo el almuerzo de su ama Sebastián fingió a la perfección indiferencia acepto él usara la cocina enorme de la mansión

A la cual se dirigió después de conducir a Elizabeth al comedor donde la dejo sentaba en compañía de su primo que hacia preguntas a la asar tratando de hallar la razón de su cambio ya que para el no paso desapercibida la frialdad con la que lo venía tratando

En la cocina Claude batía en el bol un montón de ingredientes mientras con los ojos cerrados ignoraba la presencia de Sebastián que hacía lo mismo que el preparar una masa para ornear algún pastel

**-veo que no pierdes el tiempo-**

Sebastián fue el primero en hablar

**-de que hablas-**

Claude seguía con su tarea de mezclar todo

**-es sobre my lady?-**

Enfatizo el _**my**_

**-te mata ver que alguien más aprovecho el momento en que su alma vagaba por el puente del inframundo para apoderarse de ella-**

Con burla continua a hablar le encantaba llevarle la delantera a este otro mayordomo que al parecer tenía interés en su ama le divertía ver como fruncía el ceño cuando le restregaba su dominio sobre su alma

**-si intentas hacerle lo mismo que a tu antiguo contratista…. –**

Claude ahora si se volteo a verlo

**-no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo una vez ella acepto el contrato su alma me pertenece a mí y puedo disponer de ella como a mí me parezca pero tranquilo no podría ni quiero lastimara no a ella-**

Sacando la masa dulce Claude despues de decir eso se dedicó a cortarla con pequeños pedazos de metal en una figura perfecta con el tiempo se convirtieron en pequeñas flores que metido a el horno

Mientras esperaba su cocción estaba pendiente de su ama rubia

Miraba a Ciel sonriéndole como una idiota trataba de aparentar que aun seguía siendo la misma niña boba de antes mire hacia atrás continuamente cuanto más tardaría Claude

**-y dime lizzy donde conseguiste ese mayordomo tuyo-**

Empezaba el interrogatorio

**-él era un viejo conocido…de….Mi padre el pobre necesitaba el trabajo así que se lo di-**

Esperaba se creyera mi mentira

-ho ya veo que generoso de tu parte-

Un dolor punzante me dio de repente luego vino esa sensación como si algo fuese desprendido de mí dejándome débil

**-lizzy estas bien-**

Ciel se precipito a ayudarme

**-si solo-**

Todo se volvió color negro

Gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo de mármol y los guantes del mayordomo que miraba los cubiertos en sus manos y luego a Sebastián no esperaba un ataque abierto a si de la nada toco la herida en su hombro no dolía nada

**-me lo supuse-**

Pensó Sebastián apretando los puños era obvio

**-SEBASTIAN-**

Volteo a ver a el comedor donde su joven amo lo llamaba fue con rapidez hacia hay

**-ella de repente se desvaneció-**

Miro a la rubia inconsciente luego a Claude cuya herida estaba ya cerrada y desaparecida

**-está bien?-**

Claude de repente se cargó en brazos a Elizabeth

-ella está bien es solo que ha estado bajo mucha tención desde la muerte de sus padres-

Ciel se sintió culpable esto en parte lo sentía como si fuera culpa suya miro preocupado a su prima que había sido puesta en el sofá

**-my lady abra los ojos-**

Con la mano sobre el pecho de su ama Claude sonrió al sentir el irradiar cálido de la joya que esta traía atada al cuello

Abrió los ojos

**-Claude que…paso-**

Se incorporó poco a poco

**-se desmayó my lady-**

Siendo consciente de su entorno tomo una postura sentada

**-lo mejor será que coma algo lady Elizabeth-**

Sebastián aconsejo

**-permítame my lady-**

Ayudándola a levantarse Claude la llevo al comedor donde le sirvió su tentempié galletas con glaseado rosado y una taza de té de rosas-

Continuo a comer bajo la analizaste mirada del mayordomo phantomhaive

Ash miro a la reina que se miraba en el espejo cada detalle de su rostro joven le había comentado todo lo que vio en la casa de su perro guardián ella solo escuchaba sin decir nada aun Ash empezó a impacientarse tanto silencio no le agradaba

**-déjalos continuar-**

Dijo sin soltar el espejo de mano

**-disculpe su majestad-**

Quería ver si había escuchado bien

**-deja que la araña teja su telaraña y atrape a las moscas ahorrándonos el esfuerzo-**

Ash entendió inmediatamente lo que le dijo victoria sonrió nunca lo decepcionaba ella siempre pensaba en una forma en la que el trabajo quedara bien hecho y que mejor que hacerlo uno mismo pensó

**"_Que los lobos se despedacen entre ellos" _**

El ángel sonrió mirando la noche que amenazaba con caer desde una de las ventanas del castillo

Sebastián vio el carruaje alegarse por los polvosos caminos lo sucedido esta tarde solo aumento su inquietud sobre la presencia de su rival demonio en la mansión milddenfort

Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba tremendamente preocupado por el alma de la rubia y su seguridad personal por supuesto

Podría pasar lo mismo que paso con el anterior contratista de dicho mayordomo su pobre alma consumida hasta que no quedo nada

Pensó mientras servía él te a su joven amo estaba por cortar la tarta pero detuvo sus acciones súbitamente cuando pensó en todo el sufrimiento que estaba por venir un pensamiento demasiado horrible como para decirlo en voz alta

**-Sebastián estas escuchándome-**

Llamo por tercera vez Ciel cuando noto que Sebastián estaba distraído

**-parece que algo últimamente te tiene muy pensativo-**

Ciel dijo casi burlándose de su actitud concienzuda que había tenido desde hace unos meses

**-que es-**

Exigió saber

-si estas preocupado por el asunto de Elizabeth deberías olvidarlo-

Sebastián deslizo una pieza de tarta de frutas en el plato de porcelana fina y la puso frente al chico ojiazul media noche

**-no parece preocupado seguramente la reina...-**

Ciel ajito su mano derecha la joya en el anillo resplandeciendo su brillo mortal

**-no volveré a intentar matar a la única familia que tengo-**

Corto la corteza crujiente con su tenedor de plata

**-ya se lo dije a la reina en la carta que mande le enviasen-**

Sebastián sintió el alivio de que ese tema de eliminar a la familia milddenfort lo dejasen por la paz

**-un peso menos supongo-**

Ciel dijo antes de que Sebastián saliera del lugar yéndose a refugiar a su habitación donde en la taciturna quietud saco de el cajón uno de los pocos tesoros con los que cargaba una cadena de plata con un pequeño pendiente de cristal un objeto de material simple burdo cristal mal cortado que ya en incontables veces había reconsiderado las razones de por qué lo guardaba

Intento por todos los medios deshacerse del pero siempre terminaba volviendo por el lastre que lo mantenía atado a un momento en el pasado cuando de verdad supo lo que fue la felicidad

**-algún día cumpliré esa promesa-**

Murmuro mientras acariciaba la gema

_Después de que terminara de ponerme mi vestido de lino para dormir Claude vino a apagar las luces me llamo la atención la forma en que me miraba era extrañamente cargada de calidez me hizo recordar esas que me daba mi madre tras meses de no verme cuando yo llegaba de algún viaje que abría echo para ir de compras _

_El paso un dedo por mi mejilla que me causo me sonrojara apenada _

**_-buenas noches my lady-_**

_Dijo el tapándome mejor con los cobertores en ese momento antes de que apagara las velas me arme de valor para preguntar eso que rondaba por mi cabeza desde la reunión que tuve con mi primo _

**_-de donde conoces a Sebastián-_**

_El paro de repente _

**_-por qué lo pregunta-_**

_Era mi imaginación ho él estaba de verdad tenso como un resorte _

**_-he notado como se miran con odio y resentimiento acaso él te hizo algo?-_**

_Claude acomodo sus gafas antes de responder_

**_-el me quito a lo que más amaba-_**

_Ella noto como su mirada cambio a roja hice una expresión algo triste que el claro noto _

**_-pero tranquila my lady ya lo recupere-_**

_Él me dijo acercándose otra vez a la cama haciendo un lado el dosel de ceda puso su mano en mi mejilla sentí que solo el calor de su toque influyo en mí el sueño empezó a caer poco a poco solo antes de quedarme dormida note su cambiante sonrisa que me pareció por primera vez bastante familiar _

_**Y fin del tercer capítulo **suspiro** gracias por los comentarios aunque algo cortos me hacen muy feliz espero que les gustara también este capítulo a mí me encanto escribirlo estas dos parejas ClaudexElizabeth y SebastiánXElizabeth son de mis favoritas de todo el anime del mayordomo oscuro **suspiro** quisiera que hubiera más historias sobre estos si saben de una recomiéndenmela me encantaría leerla XD**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Bye XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Black Roses**_

_**Por: Luna-Chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **_

_**Hoooolis mis querido lectores gracias por los comentarios y por leer este otro capítulo espero les guste**_

_**Capitulo: 4**_

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**La brisa soplando las copas de los árboles del jardín donde me encontraba sentada en la hierba mirando hacia la mansión frente a mí una propiedad que me perecía perturbadoramente familiar **_

_**-cariño ven un momento-**_

_**Escuche el llamado a la lejanía del hombre vestido con las ropas que solo un noble podía poseer mi cuerpo acudió a su llamado ahora me encontraba dentro de la casa mirando a las dos figuras de pie frente a los ventanales **_

_**Mis ojos se ampliaron en el acto frente a mi estaban**_

_**Masaka!**_

_**Pensé sin creerme lo que veía frente a mi estaban Claude y Sebastián no había duda aunque con ropas diferentes su apariencia era la misma **_

_**Fin pov **_

Claude miraba a Elizabeth desde hace ya unas horas había venido a despertarla solo que no encontró el valor para hacerlo el bien sabía que ahora necesitaba el mayor descanso posible después de la forma tan irresponsable en la que estuvo hurtando pedazo a pedazo parte de su energía vital

Sonrió pero no podían culparlo el después de todo era un criatura vil que solo vivía para eso devorar las almas era su naturaleza

Se fijó en los detalles de su cara nada había cambiado desde ese entonces seguía igual que como la conoció ase años

Paso el dorso de su mano apartando el mechón que le caía en el rostro

Los errores de él joven conde phantomhaive le venían a la perfección

Quien hubiera dicho que su mismo contratista terminara empujándola a ella justamente a sus redes

Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente

-my lady-

Llamo mientras sacudía su hombro levemente pero Elizabeth seguía metida en el sueño seguía hay de pie en el pórtico de esa casa que le resultaba tan conocida como si la hubiese recorrido innumerables veces

-esta es mi hija a partir de ahora están aquí para velar por su bien estar-

Elizabeth volteo a ver al hombre que apareciera a su lado poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros empujándola unos pasos al frente en el campo visual de los dos hombres que asintieron

-esa es la base de su contrato?-

El hombre asintió poniendo una mano en su pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón dijo solemne

-si juran dedicarse a servir y proteger a mi hija como los más fieles mayordomos les daré mi alma-

Removiéndose inquieta en la cama Elizabeth se levantó con rapidez saliendo de ese sueño extraño respirando agitadamente Claude que estaba ahora en una distancia prudente se acercó a ella sacudiéndola de los hombros le pidió le contara que le había pasado pero ella seguía sin encontrar las palabras para describir ese sueño tan vivido que tuvo fue como si ella de verdad estuviera en esa casa

-My lady que pasa se encuentra bien-

Lo miro a los ojos por un momento esos ojos color oro le parecieron tan familiares pero no había forma ella apenas lo conoció hace unos días de El solo conocía lo esencial su nombre

-solo…una pesadilla-

El ladeo la cabeza en confusión la causa fue solo un mal sueño cerro los ojos un momento algunas cosas nunca cambian sin importar el tiempo

-no tiene de que preocuparse my lady yo estoy para protegerla porque….-

A esto Elizabeth se adelantó a lo que iba a decir su mayordomo

-mi alma te pertenece-

El mayordomo oscuro con su mano tomo la barbilla de la chica se acercó más a su rostro

-es bueno saber que no lo olvida-

Le susurró al oído Elizabeth juro sentir su corazón latir y su respiración volverse irregular

-a…así como espero no olvides mi deseo-

Claude asintió

-hablando de eso sobre lo que me pidió me iré enseguida a cumplirlo-

Elizabeth a sintió dándole el permiso para apartarse de su lado mucho después de su salida ella se quedó pensando en ese sueño ella sentía que ese lugar lo había visto en algún lado antes

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**-Eso es-**_

_**Dije cuándo después de ir de un lado a otro en la habitación recordé donde había visto esa casa corrí a la biblioteca de la casa **_

_**-casas antiguas-**_

_**Murmure mientras buscaba entre los muchos libros de los estantes hasta que di con el grueso libro de cubierta roja pase hoja tras hoja hasta que la pintoresca casona de madera entro en mi campo de visión**_

_**-no puede ser-**_

_**Dije tapándome la boca con la mano era esta casa la misma de mi sueño **_

_**-propiedad del conde santory única propiedad que heredara a su única hija -**_

_**Continúe a leer el párrafo al parecer dicho hombre tenía una reputación terrible a causa de sus apuestas que fueron la causa de que se ganara varios enemigos por sus deudas de juego al parecer a causa de eso también perdió varias propiedades-**_

_**Tocaron a la puerta **_

_**-tan rápido hizo eso que le pedí-**_

_**Dije penando que Claude estaba del otro lado de la puerta**_

_**-adelante-**_

_**Entro en su lugar una mucama **_

_**-señorita el mayordomo Michaellis está aquí-**_

_**Levante una ceja que hacia aquí Sebastián**_

_**-déjalo pasar-**_

_**Entrando al lugar Sebastián hizo una reverencia **_

_**-lady Elizabeth buenos días-**_

_**Sonreí el siempre tan correcto y educado **_

_**-buenos días Sebastián que te trae aquí Ciel viene contigo?-**_

_**El negó **_

_**-el joven amo está ocupado en este momento pero me pidió venir para ver cómo sigue su salud ayer nos dio tremendo susto-**_

_**Parpadee un par de veces **_

_**-Ciel preocupado por mí?-**_

_**La duda era clara en mi expresión**_

_**-claro por qué lo duda?-**_

_**Me pregunto el extrañado por la desconfianza que antes no había mostrado **_

_**-entiendo que a veces el joven amo se muestras frio hacia su persona pero el de verdad se preocupa por usted-**_

_**Si claro pensé si el de verdad me apreciara no habría hecho que hizo **_

_**Fin pov**_

Elizabeth seguía metida en sus pensamientos Sebastián dio una mirada de soslayo a el escritorio de esta donde tenía abierto una página de un libro sus ojos color rubí se ampliaron cuando noto la fotografía antigua como única ilustración entre tanta letra como es que ella había dado con ese libro acaso estaba investigando algo Claude le había contado todo

Miro a todos lados de la habitación a hora que lo notaba él no estaba por aquí

-veo que le empieza a interesar la construcción lady Elizabeth-

La rubia volteo a ver a Sebastián

-por qué lo dices-

Sebastián le señalo a el libro

-ha lo dices por esto…no claro que no estoy interesada en la construcción solo lo leía porque yo…..tuve un extraño sueño-

Sebastián la miraba con fijeza

-qué clase de sueño-

Elizabeth lo volteo a ver se moría de ganas por preguntar

-oye Sebastián de donde conoces a Claude-

Sebastián se inmuto por su pregunta

-conocerlo?-

Ella asintió

-cada vez que se ven parece que se conocieran que algo ocultan los dos-

Elizabeth continuaba a juzgar las expresiones de Sebastián a ver si le decían algo que le ayudara a comprender ese misterio que sentía tenía entre manos

-la verdad no sé a qué se refiere lady Elizabeth yo no conocía a Claude-san antes de que nos lo presentara a él joven amo y a mí-

Entornando los ojos la chica no parecía tragarse ese cuento

-me pregunto por qué no quiere decirme nada-

Pensó ya con la curiosidad metida entre ceja y ceja

-es un bonito collar lady Elizabeth-

Siguió su mirada a su cuello él estaba viendo ese anillo que Claude le dio era de oro con piedras valiosas lo usaba en el cuello porque le iba bastante grade como para úsalo en los dedos

-puedo ver que se adapta perfectamente a usted-

Tomándolo en sus dedos acorto la distancia entre ellos sintió otra vez el latir de su corazón la misma sensación que le provocaba Claude levanto su mirada sus rostros demasiado cerca

-una joya esplendida-

Alabo Sonriendo ante su falta de palabras y su respiración agitada Sebastián con su mano derecha tomo su barbilla alzando su rostro en una posición más cómoda mirando directamente en sus ojos verde esmeralda donde predominaba la sorpresa y confusión cuanto había echado el de menos esos ojos pensó el oscuro mozo.

Elizabeth solo podía contentarse con mirar el calor que refulgía en sus ojos era una mirada que solo se le podía dar a algo preciado como cuando encuentra una fotografía de algún momento importante que habías olvidado.

La mano del mayordomo paso de barbilla a la mejilla de la joven marquesa ella se vio engatusada por su gesto por un momento antes de recordar que frente a ella estaba el más fiel sirviente de su ahora enemigo su primo Ciel

Que seguramente enviase a vigilar si es que aún vivía en la ignorancia dio un paso atrás y de aparto de su presencia.

-si la preocupación era mi salud dile Ciel que estoy perfectamente bien-

Ella sonrió una mueca falsa

-veo que su mayordomo le atiende bien lady Elizabeth-

La rubia asintió

-Claude es muy útil-

Dijo cambiando sus expresiones Sebastián asintió ocultando su molestia cuando apercibió la esencia al otro lado de la puerta

-bien entonces me retiro hasta la próxima lady Elizabeth-

Se fue Elizabeth dio un suspiro por un momento había traicionado sus deseos de venganza porque solo al olvidarse de Ciel aunque fuese por un momento se olvidaba también del mismo odio que sentía por él y eso no podía ser posible le prometió venganza a sus familiares y eso es lo que les daría no en vano hizo un trato con Claude.

Miro el libro sobre el escritorio no estaba segura pero algo le decía que había un gran secreto frente a sus narices un enredo a su alrededor.

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**Salí de la oficina encontrándome que Claude ya había regresado de ese asunto tan importante que le había mandado a cumplir el me miro con reproche al parecer se había topado con Sebastián levante una ceja el estaría celoso de mi cercanía con el**_

_**De la nada mis pies parecieron moverse solos mis manos tomaron el rostro de mi mayordomo mis pulgares frotando su piel suave nívea **_

_**-que pasa por que esa expresión-**_

_**Le dije fingiendo un falso tono inocente **_

_**-acaso Sebastián hizo algo que te desagradase-**_

_**Sus ojos tomaron ese tono característico de su linaje un rojo escarlata **_

_**-my lady acaso ese hombre ha calmado ese fuego que ardía en su interior-**_

_**Él puso sus manos sobre las mías**_

_**-es que acaso vino a hacerla desistir de su venganza por órdenes de su amo-**_

_**Se acercó a mi más de lo que moralmente permitido podía consentir una dama a aun sirviente sonreí irónicamente si mi madre me viera me reprendería terriblemente ella que jamás miraba a los empleados como personas no pude evitar mostrar tristeza extrañaba esos días.**_

_**Claude me miro sus ojos mostrando preocupación**_

_**-creo que finalmente me doy cuenta de sola que estoy-**_

_**Mi mayordomo regreso sus ojos color rojo al gélido dorado habitual **_

_**-no está sola my lady su alma me pertenece usted se quedara conmigo por siempre-**_

_**Sus palabras me conmovieron de verdad en ellas había cierta razón una verdad contundente y algo escalofriante el seria mi compañía por siempre **_

_**-me pregunto por qué contigo me siento a si Claude-**_

_**El me miro cauteloso después de que me separara de el para mirar por la ventana cuando sentí las lágrimas empañar mi visión que salían sin que yo me diese cuenta **_

_**-siempre que te veo siento que….-**_

_**Me quede callada era una tontería esa cosa que pensaba no me creía capaz de decirlo sería tomada como una niña ingenua y boba yo ya no quería parecerlo**_

_**-puedes retirarte Claude-**_

_**El asintió se fue del lugar solo cuando me sentí segura de que él se había ido pase mis dedos por mis mejillas reí irónicamente por mi comportamiento**_

_**-tonta soy una idiota-**_

_**Di un suspiro entre sollozos silenciosos el amargo sentimiento de la soledad a un me afectaba **_

_**Fin pov **_

Desde las sombras Claude miraba a su ama sus hombros sacudiéndose con violencia signo de que lloraba como él lo supuso suspiro esa fragilidad a la soledad al parecer era otro habito que ella venia cargando.

En un lugar bastante ostentoso el hombre Cataño miraba los altos estantes repletos de libros mientras con la parte filosa de su guadaña se acomodaba las gafas reviso que cada uno estuviera en su sitio como debía de ser.

Era su labor como un shinigami estaba por retirarse a hacer otra cosa cuando le llamo la atención uno de los libros.

El solo chasquear los dedos basto para que este se moviera a sus manos el levanto una ceja ya que esta era la primera vez que veía un registro sin nombre no le dio importancia pues de cosas más raras había sido testigo (ya saben muchas cosas raras XD)

Dio unas cuantas hojeadas pero volvió a mostrar estupefacción cuando noto el cambio de una vida que se cortaba de tajo repentinamente a otra que a un seguía escribiéndose con la misma esencia que la primera

Es que acaso este era uno de esos raros casos de reencarnación

-Elizabeth cordelia ethel mildenfort –

Murmuro reconociéndola como la prometida de Ciel phantomhaive frunció el ceño no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que esto tenía que ser obra de un demonio y el único que conocía que habitara en Londres era el ahora llamado Sebastián Michaellis

No había de otra él le daría respuestas a esas preguntas que ansiaba responder por que como un ser responsable no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos.

En el castillo Ash se encontraba tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa alado de la cama donde la reina dormía su siesta ya que sus rondas matutinas que ocupaba para deshacerse de las impurezas gastaba la energía vital de su contratista

-Ash-

Ángela apareció de la nada en el sitio mirando venenosamente a la niña durmiente cuando vio que su gemelo estaba trazando las líneas de su mejilla con sus dedos ella bufo hasta se había quitado el guante

-que pasa Ángela-

La mujer dejo sus arranques infantiles para tomar una expresión sería más acorde con lo que acababa de ver

-estaba revisando los registros cuando note que uno en especial faltaba-

Ash se inmuto por esa información

-quieres decir que?-

Ella asintió

-el registro de esa impura niña-

Ella sonrió burlonamente

-sabes que pasara si alguien se da cuenta de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer-

Ash frunció el ceño

-tal vez seas condenado-

Ella desapareció después dejando a su contraparte masculina muy mortificado cuando recordó ese momento en el pasado.

Ya para cuando callera la noche Sebastián después de que su amo se fuera a dormir fue a abrir la puerta

-buenas noches Sebastián-san-

El miro curioso al shinigami en su puerta

-William-san? A qué se debe su visita-

El hombre entro a la mansión

-que tan bien conociste a la familia santory-

El mayordomo volteo a ver a William perturbado

-tu tuviste tratos el conde no?-

Sebastián asintió de nada servía negarlo

-el pidió un favor en especial-

William saco de sus bolsillos el libro de cubierta gruesa

-ese favor especial tiene algo que ver con su hija no?-

Asintió otra vez dio una risa irónica y dolida por el recuerdo que retenía

-fue la primera vez que falle como un demonio de mayordomo-

Dijo mirando la parte donde se detenía el primer relato con tristeza mientras apretaba las manos en puños.

**Fin del tercer capítulo gracias por los comentarios y por leer me hacen muy feliz ver que a algunos les gustan mis historias y que las añaden a sus favoritos ho las siguen espero que este capítulo también les gustase y que no me odien por dejarlos en suspenso jajaja pero es que otras historias me tienen ocupada.**

**Bueno pero tranquilos no será por mucho tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible hasta el próximo capítulo entonces.**

**Bye XD **


	5. Chapter 5:feliz navidad!

**Black roses**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Capitulo: 5**

**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores ya saben cómo es esto no si kuroshitsuji fuera de mi propiedad me quedaría con Claude y con Sebastián porque son tan KAWAIII pero bueno no lo son (suspiro).**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y los comentarios no falten XD:**

La llamas de la vela se movio despacio cuando una corriente de viento pasara por ahí William esperaba Sebastián empezara con el relato

-que paso entonces-

Pidió cuando el no digiera nada y continuara a ver las páginas viejas de ese libro con una mirada dolida y arrepentida

-después de que ese hombre hiciese un trato con dos demonios-

Sebastián miro a William

-fue la primera vez que un demonio sirvió como mayordomo a un humano-

_**Flash back **_

_**En la vieja casona la joven rubia miraba ir y venir a los hombres desconocidos por la casa siempre intimidando a su padre que debía ya de deberles una fuerte suma de dinero como para que lo golpeasen de tal forma **_

_**Hubo un hombre que la miro por un momento un largo segundo incómodo para ella se sintió intimidada y asustada él estaba por hacer un movimiento pero en su camino se topó el mayordomo de ojos color rubí**_

_**-no puedo dejarlo pasar-**_

_**El hombre levanto una ceja ante la osadía de el mozo al dirigirse a su persona el chasqueo los dedos llamando a sus fortachones guarda espaldas que miraron a el mayordomo que no se dejó intimidar enviaba miradas frías a los dos hombres**_

_**-Sebastián tranquilo-**_

_**Llamo ella con el otro mayordomo oscuro oji dorado a su derecha **_

_**-señor charle disculpe el maltrato-**_

_**El hombre asintió **_

_**-solo por usted Eliza lo dejo pasar pero debería educar mejor a sus sirvientes no cree-**_

_**Eliza torció el gesto **_

_**-claro-**_

_**Murmuro con sorna agradecida de verlo partir **_

_**-lady Eliza mis disculpas si hice algo indebido-**_

_**Ella negó bajo los escalones **_

_**-no es nada para preocuparse Sebastián-**_

_**Rio mientras jugueteaba con el dije de cristal que tenía atado a el cuello **_

_**-solo es cuestión de refinar su conducta para que entiendan como deben ser los mayordomos perfectos-**_

_**Refiriéndose a ambos los miro **_

_**-a partir de ahora les mostrare como pueden comportarse con toda esa gente que viene últimamente a la casa-**_

_**Ella empezó a andar hacia la habitación donde su padre se levantaba con lentitud del suelo ella corrió a ayudarlo **_

_**-padre estas bien-**_

_**El asintió mientras tosía**_

_**-no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado-**_

_**Rio mientras se tocaba las costillas lastimadas **_

_**-padre esto no puede seguir a si-**_

_**Ella grito mientras ponía un pedazo de tela en la frente de su padre **_

_**-cuanto es que les debes tal vez si le pedimos prestado a-**_

_**El hombre negó **_

_**-sería una pérdida de tiempo Eliza si vamos hasta Londres para verlos solo sería un gasto innecesario ellos jamás nos ayudarían-**_

_**Ella seguía obstinada a renunciar a esa esperanza **_

_**-somos parte de su familia padre como pueden ser tan insensibles-**_

_**Su padre dio otra risa dolorosa **_

_**-no les conviene ahora que están tratando de llegar al trono de Inglaterra-**_

_**El miro al frente las botellas en el suelo**_

_**-un familiar como yo no le hace bien a su reputación un alcohólico adicto a las apuestas con una gran deuda-**_

_**El miro a su hija **_

_**-perdóname si yo no te he dejado un buen patrimonio-**_

_**Ella negó **_

_**-eso no importa padre-**_

_**El sonrió estaba orgulloso de su hija lo único que le quedaba **_

_**-como sea almenos tú viejo inútil sirvió de algo-**_

_**Miro a los dos mayordomos **_

_**-almenos garantice un futuro para ti-**_

_**Fin flash back **_

William que escucho todo el relato contado se dio cuenta de algo

-ellos era familia del entonces aspirante a la corona inglesa-

El asintió

-pero bueno que paso después-

Sebastián suspiro

-lo inevitable-

_**Flash back**_

_**Meses pasaron Eliza hizo de Claude y Sebastián los más refinados mayordomos ella encontraba entretenido enseñarle los modales que se usaban en la mesa y los que se usaban al hablar con alguien a si se olvidaba un momento de la pérdida de su padre.**_

_**Miro las copas de los árboles a veces se preguntaba por qué después de la muerte de su padre los dos mayordomos oscuros aún no se habían marchado no es que no es que no lo apreciara ho lo agradeciera solo que ahora que su padre le contara una noche antes de su desafortunado accidente lo de su trato con esos dos demonios disfrazados de mozos no entendía ellos ya habían recibido su paja por que no se iban? **_

_**Desde los ventanales de la gran casona Claude miraba a la rubia **_

_**-me entere del ofrecimiento que le hiciste Claude que estas tramando hacer-**_

_**El oji dorado miro fríamente a su rival **_

_**- no hay nada que ella pida a cambio de ofrecerte su alma-**_

_**Sebastián dijo a Claude que solo sonrió **_

_**-lo dices por experiencia propia no?-**_

_**Se burló a lo que el oji rubí frunció el ceño mirando su figura desaparecer de su campo visual **_

_**Fin flash back**_

El shinigami dio una risa era la primera vez que escuchaba eso que le parecía tan hilarante pensar que esos dos….

-estas diciéndome que ella enamoro a dos demonios al mismo tiempo-

Sebastián solo bufo

-ríe si quieres sé que es hilarante-

William recobro su seriedad

-pero no me has dicho como fue que ella….-

Se detuvo sin saber cómo decirlo con el debido tacto

-murió-

Sebastián después de un suspiro cansado continúo su relato

-bueno hubo alguien que se adelantó a nosotros que tomo su alma a la fuerza-

El shinigami se levantó de su lugar

-que eso es imposible no hay leí que lo permita quien fue Sebastián-san quien –

Sebastián solo ignoro la explosiva reacción y continúo a hablar.

-no estoy seguro pero definitivamente un ángel tuvo que ver en ese…suceso-

William acomodo sus gafas sueltas se enderezo en traje y adopto una postura firme

-eso es una acusación fuerte-

Tomo el libro.

-tienes que estar completamente seguro de lo que dices-

Sebastián dio otro suspiro se levantó también.

-si fuera tú sospecharía del otro mayordomo-

Murmuro William Sebastián inmediatamente descarto esa probabilidad.

-después de lo que hizo con su anterior contratista de él me esperaría cualquier cosa-

Sebastián asintió él también se enteró de eso en parte sospechaba del demonio araña pero no había probabilidad que él se atreviera a hacer algo así.

-el no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a Lady Eliza créame William-san Claude la adoraba-

Antes de salir William dio unas últimas palabras al mayordomo de los phantomhaive

-la adoraba tanto como usted lo hace aun Sebastián-san-

Después de que el saliese Sebastián apago las velas sumiéndose en las sombras.

Con el amanecer una noticia empezó a circular por las calles de Londres una nueva marca de dulces y juguetes pareció surgir de la nada.

El mas perturbado fue el joven conde que no vio con buenos ojos a la competencia.

En la mansión mildenfort Elizabeth miraba feliz las noticias en el periódico al parecer su pequeño proyecto empezaba a sobresalir

-my lady-

Claude tomo el pedazo de papel

-mejor tome su desayuno antes de que se enfrié-

Ella asintió tomo los cubiertos

-hiciste un buen trabajo Claude como fue que convenciste a los empleados de mi primo para que renunciasen a sus trabajos y vinieran a mi fábrica-

El mayordomo solo respondió mientras servía él te

-el dinero hace maravillas my lady-

Ella asintió él tenía razón el dinero movía el mundo era una ventaja con la que contaba una jugosa herencia mientras bebía él te de esencia dulce y amarga pensaba era la mejor venganza quitarle todo a su primo su prestigio sus buenos negocios

Ya que otra cosa podría importarle que no fuera el dinero? Nada

Noto la mirada de soslayo que le daba Claude

-qué?-

Claude tomo la servilleta de la mesa se inclinó a limpiar la mancha de su mejilla Elizabeth sonrojada desvió la mirada porque siempre con ella se mostraba de esa forma cercana haciendo que su juvenil corazón se creara falsas ilusiones al respecto

Y ella a toda costa intentaba desengañarse diciéndose una y otra vez que si él se comportaba a si quitándose la máscara apática que siempre traía por un momento era porque él tenía interés en su alma y solo eso.

-oye Claude tu tuviste otros contratistas antes verdad?-

Mientras tomaba la servilleta pregunto a lo que Claude le dio una mirada rápida

-me imagino que no es tu primera vez como un mayordomo-

Elizabeth dio una risa

-eso es verdad my lady usted no es mi primer ama-

Tomando el mismo anillo que el mismo le diera entre sus dedos acercándola más a El acaricio la gema color rogo del centro.

-pero no tiene por qué sentir celos my lady todo lo que he hecho es por usted por llegar a este momento-

Elizabeth arqueo una ceja por su declaración.

-por mí?-

Riendo por su confusión claramente notable la miro él estaba agradecido de alguna forma sentirse vencedor en esa carrera que él y Sebastián empezaron hace ya varios siglos después de conocer a la rubia solo quedaba esperar ella lograr su venganza para que después ellos pasaran la eternidad juntos como él lo había ambicionado siempre

-my lady sería bueno se diera una vuelta por la fábrica para que los trabajadores se vallan enterando quien es su nueva jefa le aseguro que habrá una visita esperándola-

Elizabeth asintió se puso de pie dejando que su mayordomo le pusiera y ajustara los guantes de encaje un accesorio parte de su vestido color beige que se complementaba también con su coqueto sombrero.

Se fue a su carruaje donde Claude la ayudo a entrar antes de subirse a la parte delantera donde tomó las riendas de los caballos

Dio un tirón y los animales se pusieron en marcha.

En la fábrica desde lejos Ciel miraba a la competencia con recelo quien sería la persona que se atrevió a robarle a sus trabajadores y a declararle abiertamente la guerra

-que piensa hacer joven amo-

Sebastián pregunto desde el asiento del conductor

-intimidarlo con amenazas-

Ciel dio un suspiro él no era de la clase de personas que estaba repitiéndose dos veces

-si ese sujeto no sede en retirar sus caramelos y juguetes de mala calidad del mercado me desharé de el-

Sebastián sonrió su amo siempre tan inmaduro

-por cierto Sebastián porque él tenía que venir-

Le señalo a él peliblando que había salido del carruaje a ver más de cerca la fábrica

-el señor Ash insistió tanto en ver el suceso con sus propios ojos pensé que el joven amo no le importaría-

Dijo con una sonrisa Ciel solo rodo los ojos mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la madera cuanto más tardaría ese sujeto.

De repente llego el carruaje conducido por el mayordomo oscuro Ash y Sebastián le dieron una mirada sorprendida.

El tiempo pareció detenerse

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**El carruaje se detuvo de pronto yo mire por la ventana ya habíamos llegado a la fabrica **_

_**-Claude-**_

_**Llame pero mi mayordomo no me respondió tome la iniciativa de bajar yo misma pero luego me arrepentí porque me encontré bajo la mirada de varios **_

_**-my lady-**_

_**Claude apareció frente a mí cubriéndome con su sombra de la fría mirada de esos ojos lavanda que me causaron un estremecimiento desagradable me sentía asustada por la sola presencia de ese hombre que me miraba con sorpresa y repulsión**_

_**Claude me empujo más en su sombra protectora pero aun así por encima de su hombro pude ver que ese hombre tomaba el estoque que traía atado a la cintura con una mano mire a Claude que seguía estoico mirando a el probable agresor **_

_**Este lo miro por un momento para después levantar una ceja el parecía burlarse por su intento de protegerme **_

_**-Lizzy-**_

_**Voltee a ver a Ciel que me gritaba desde lejos **_

_**-que haces aquí-**_

_**El me jaloneo del brazo lastimándome **_

_**-basta me haces daño-**_

_**Le dije **_

_**-que haces aquí-**_

_**Repitió **_

_**-es…Es mi fabrica-**_

_**Su agarre se hizo más estricto el frunció el ceño estaba molesto más que molesto estaba furioso alzo la mano estaba intentando golpearme cerré los ojos **_

_**Fin pov **_

Un borrón color negro apareció al lado del oji azul media noche tomando su mano intentando detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo pero fue tarde su mano quedo gravada en la mejilla de la marquesa el oji dorado volteo rápidamente a ver a su ama sus ojos se redujeron en la marca roja en la mejilla de Elizabeth por un momento sus ojos parpadearon en rojo.

-cómo pudiste hacerme esto Elizabeth-

Ciel sin mostrar signos de remordimiento por lo que hizo pregunto a la rubia que tenía una expresión de puro odio hacia su primo tenía ganas de gritarle de...

Vio a su mayordomo dar unos pasos en dirección del chico el reconoció esa expresión él iba a cometer una locura.

Fue a tomarlo del brazo no sabía por qué pero no quería que lo hiciera ella temía por el ella también vio el destello color rojo intenso en los ojos de Sebastián.

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**-Claude-**_

_**Lo tome del brazo deteniéndolo el me miro un momento **_

_**-ya es suficiente-**_

_**Le dije con el fleco cubriéndome los ojos **_

_**-como quiera my lady-**_

_**Él dijo aun fulminando a Ciel y a Sebastián que había optado por su apariencia más común **_

_**-Ciel me duele decirlo pero si vienes a tratar de intimidarme no funcionara ya tome una decisión-**_

_**Ciel se adelantó unos pasos zafándose del agarre que tenía Sebastián sobre su hombro **_

_**-planeas declararle la guerra a mí tu única familia en el mundo-**_

_**Me grito me dieron ganas de vomitar de abofetearlo por su hipocresía era un mounstro que había matado todo el amor que le tenía todo el cariño.**_

_**Me contuve pronto lo aria pajar por el daño que me causo por la muerte de mis padres que nada tenían que ver en los ideales de la reina.**_

_**Y hablando de la reina ese hombre que veía divertido el espectáculo lamentable lo reconocí como el mayordomo y guardaespaldas de la reina de Él siempre se hablaba en las fiestas donde asistía.**_

_**Pero nunca tuve la mala suerte de verlo como hoy **_

_**-Claude vámonos ya-**_

_**Le dije a mi mayordomo que asintió **_

_**Fin pov **_

Ash miro a Elizabeth con estupefacción tal y como le dijese Ángela el pasado los estaba alcanzando pero los dos demonios de mayordomos se habían dado cuenta de quién era Elizabeth en verdad pensó Ash si era a si estaba perdido.

_**Fin del capítulo cinco y bien que les está pareciendo hasta ahora **_ **este capítulo fue algo intenso **

**Una disculpa a las fans de Ciel por hacerlo quedar como malo pero bueno supongo que no es difícil teniendo en cuenta que él es tan…como decirlo tan Ciel jajajaja **

**Espero les gustase este capitulo **

**Una pregunta si tuviesen que elegir entre Claude y Sebastián a quien escogerían….. Humm que difícil decisión no….? **

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer nos veremos en el próximo capitulo **

**Bye XD **

**Y FEEEEEELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADA A TODOS!**


	6. Chapter 6:

_**Black roses **_

_**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**_

_**Capitulo: 6**_

_**Hooooola mis queridos lectores que tal las fiestas que tan generoso fue papa Noel con ustedes jajaja porque conmigo fue un codo sin remedio XD **_

_**Pero bueno espero que tuvieran una feliz navidad **_

_**Y para los que como a mi papa no él no les trago ni un mísero pedazo de carbón de regalo un nuevo capítulo de "black roses"! Un Fanfic salido de mi loca imaginación sobre el anime del mayordomo oscuro espero les guste y los comentarios no falten:**_

Mirando por la ventana del carruaje Elizabeth tenía una expresión desolada se tocaba la marca roja de su mejilla que le dolía la verdad no tanto como las heridas en el corazón pero aun así era molesto.

Si antes se sentía indecisa sobre su venganza por culpa del pensamiento persistente de que tal vez Ciel fuese manipulado por la reina y por eso cometió esa atrocidad no porque lo hubiese querido si no porque fuese presionado ho incluso amenazado.

Ahora se daba cuenta que ese dulce niño con el que solía jugar de niño ya no existía que se había quemado en ese incendio de hace ya años donde muriesen sus tíos que se convirtió en un mounstro de descartaba vidas como peones de ajedrez.

Apretó los puños ahora la idea de ser pisoteada le ponía furiosa y el hecho de que su propio prometido lo hiciese le avivaba el deseo de venganza.

Mientras recordó a Sebastián mostrando su verdadero linaje un extraño sentimiento de deja vu se instaló en su ser sus ojos parecieron ver más allá del paisaje

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**La luna podía ver la luna llena y un manto de estrellas el aletear de algo me llamo la atención yo sabía quién era el sentimiento de desesperación lo sentía como si ese suceso fuera real **_

_**-NO!-**_

_**Grite impulsándome al frente al vacío bajo mis pies pero el golpe de caer al suelo me pareció despertar de mi pesadilla voltee a otras como si sintiera aun la presencia amenazante a mi espalda **_

_**Mi corazón continuaba a latir desembocado el carruaje freno Claude abrió la puerta y yo sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias corrí a abrazarlo su sola presencia me reconforto fue extraño el sentimiento de añoranza que me envolvió de pronto acallando a el miedo fue como si hubiese deseado el apareciera**_

_**-my lady todo está bien que paso-**_

_**El envolvió sus manos a mí alrededor **_

_**-él quiere hacerme daño el…-**_

_**Me detuve extrañada por mi reacción que fue eso me pregunte confundida y asustada por los sentimientos extraños que ahora sentía ajenos a mí.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Claude miro hacia el lugar atrás en el asiento de Elizabeth intentando ver algo que fuera la causa del agitamiento de la misma pero no pudo ver nada la miro de manera extraña tal vez el agotamiento del día le estaba afectando

-my lady-

Elizabeth alzo la mirada se apartó de El incomoda de repente que estaría pensando de ella que se había dejado llevar por sus fantasías mientras había estado soñando despierta.

Él no la dejo dar vuelta a su rostro aun marcado con esa mancha roja se quitó los guantes resarciendo con sus dedos fríos de uñas negras el moretón apretando sutilmente regodeándose en sus expresiones de dolor.

Elizabeth estaba por darle un manotazo molesta por su falta de tacto pero él le tomo la mano se inclinó muy cerca de ella sus labios rosaron su piel, Elizabeth se quedó con la protesta atrapada en la garganta.

En la mansión phantomhaive Ciel impasible iba y venía de un lugar a otro en su despacho perturbado por la culpa y el odio que sentía.

Las ganancias de este año iban de mal en peor la marca **"**_**phantomhaive"**_ había sido sustituida por la marca_**"milddenfort" **_en muy poco tiempo los juguetes de dicha marca ocupaban los escaparates de las tiendas y los caramelos eran lo que más buscaban los clientes.

Se sentó en la silla de golpe no podía estar en paz necesitaba respuestas habría llamado a Sebastián pero este estaba desaparecido.

Bufo soplando el fleco que le cubría la frente donde se estaría metiendo pensó recordando la actitud extraña que había venido adoptando

En que pensaba en esos largos ratos de meditación mientras hacia sus labores

Dio una risa irónica si él no lo conociera bien abría jurado que algo le preocupaba.

Se encogió de hombros de todos modos eso no le incumbía ni le interesaba él tenía sus propios problemas.

Acaricio con sus dedos la pieza de marfil de su tableo de ajedrez un recuerdo agradable le vino a la mente cuando intentase enseñarle a su prima a jugar dicho juego su puño se cerró repentinamente sobre la pieza.

Estuvo tentado en tirarla al suelo en un arranque inmaduro de ira pero no lo hizo el regreso a su lugar el juego apenas comenzaba.

En el registro shinigami Sebastián apareció frente a William

-que le trae por aquí Sebastián-san-

Dejando a un lado su trabajo miro con frialdad a el mayordomo demonio que solo presento una de sus falsas sonrisas antes de hablar.

-necesito me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre el antiguo contratista de Claude-

El shinigami levanto una ceja

-lo que te dije te dejo tan intranquilo-

La burla era evidente en sus palabras le señalo después el asiento vacío de una esquina del lujar Sebastián solo se sentó obediente necesitaba escuchar todo sobre ese suceso su tranquilidad dependía de eso y también varias decisiones que había estado considerando toda la noche anterior.

-por donde comenzar –

William dio pequeños golpes sobre su mejilla

-el chico era Alois trancy un alma torturada por las dejaciones de un viejo vil el chico callo en ese entonces en las redes de Claude que se dedicaba a bajar por la tierra en un estado lamentable para cualquier demonio supongo, un guiñapo de hombre que solo se quedaba a esperar su fin –

Sebastián se sorprendió por lo que escucho Claude en tal estado a él le sonaba como una historia maravillosa e increíble ínsito a William a continuar.

-al borde de la muerte hubo alguien que le hizo recobrar de cierta forma el interés en la vida convenciéndolo de seguir-

William miro a Sebastián

-esa persona le conto sobre que el alma Eliza le conto que se había salvado y que no había sido devorada por quien fuese el causante de su muerte-

William asintió

-supongo que desde ese momento la ambición de llegar a poseer esa alma fue la meta de Claude-san –

Sebastián se levantó mortificado de repente si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y el alma de Eliza se había salvado entonces la rencarnación era una posibilidad y si era a si entonces Elizabeth era ella en este momento, Sebastián miro a William que había empezado a hablar otras vez

-ahora que sabes esto te estarás dando por vencido no?-

El shinigami reanudo sus acciones de apilar libros en el estante

-si la joven marquesa ya firmo un trato con el entonces no hay nada que hacer supongo que te ha venció-

Sebastián se quedó pensando en ese trato porque habría la joven marquesa de aceptar formar un contrato con el arácnido demonio de que trucos sucios se había valido para convencerla como podría romper ese contrato.

Como salvarla de El antes de que volviera a perderla y esta vez para siempre.

Continuo a pensar mientras salía así como entro

La reina victoria mientras paseaba por el jardín noto que Ash no estaba escuchando lo que ella le estaba diciendo este estaba distraída mirando el cielo continuamente a veces lo había sorprendido pisoteando las rosas que después de cortarlas miraba por largos ratos como si estuviese meditando un asunto de suma importancia.

Victoria desde su velo de luto levanto una ceja nunca lo había visto a si de mortificado siempre él se había mostrado confiado de sus acciones sin pararse a reparar en las consecuencias de las mismas.

Un sentimiento de preocupación agobiante se instaló en el corazón de la reina que en primer lugar se sintió extraña por esa emoción pero luego le restó importancia era normal que lo sintiera Ash era un buen amigo y siervo obediente, ella se acercó a tocar su hombro él se giró con rapidez.

-majestad-

Dijo el apenas

-pasa algo majestad-

El pregunto a victoria que simplemente negó

-a mí no me pasa nada pero a ti Ash has estado distante apenas contestando a mis preguntas dime lo que te tiene a si son las acciones de mi perro guardián?-

Ash se inmuto por lo que dijo su ama empezó a entrar en pánico.

-no claro que no su majestad es solo que estas rosas están totalmente descoloridas-

Victoria miro el rosal y luego los pétalos maltratados en el suelo que tenían un tono débil de rojo.

-pensé que no merecían estar en su jardín su alteza-

Victoria tomo por normal su comportamiento.

-bien en ese caso como te iba diciendo explícame como es que la marquesa ha levantado una fábrica que está pretendiendo hacer-

Ash que estaba detrás de La gobernante de Inglaterra dio una risa antes de hablar.

-al parecer es para vengarse de su primo el conde phantomhaive-

Victoria miro los rosales de flores blancas.

-ha descubierto que mi querido perro guardián estuvo tras el accidente lamentable donde murieron sus padres verdad?-

Ash asintió.

-al parecer empezara una guerra majestad que piensa hacer?-

Victoria se inclinó a aspirar la fragancia de las rosas.

-dejemos que este infortunio nos muestre el valor de mi perro guardián-

Ash quiso apelar a su decisión despreocupada.

-pero su majestad sería correcto deshacernos ahora de los impuros con solo una orden suya majestad-

Él puso la mano en el mango de su estoque victoria solo negó

-es mi orden dejarlos seguir Ash-

Ella se levantó del suelo donde había estado arrodillada.

-después de todo las cosas se habían estado poniendo aburridas quien sabe tal vez le perro guardián nos presente un buen espectáculo-

Victoria dio una risa débil mientras regresaba a sus aposentos tal vez a tomar un poco de té.

Ángela tras la estatua del ángel que adornaba el jardín real rio.

-perdóname Ash pero te lo merecías-

Ella murmuro.

-que dirá tú querida reina victoria cuando se entere de tus pecados-

Sonrió con sorna todo había sido para vengarse del traidor que puso sus ojos en una humana condenándola a ella aun gran dolor todo fue un castigo por que el eligió a victoria por encima de ella, ella que le había ayudado a encubrir sus pecados y había callado la verdad, pero ya se había cansado de hacerlo no había razones que convinieran para seguir haciéndolo.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció dejando solo como testigo de su presencia las rosas marquitas sin el vivo color rojo muestra de que ella les robase la vida solo con tocarlas ho mirarlas.

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**Me ahogo con mi propia respiración mientras él me toca con sus dedos antes de dar paso a sus labios que apenas rosaron la piel golpeada de mi rostro el cálido aliento causando mi piel se erizara.**_

_**Mis principios de dama respetable me gritaban que lo detuviera que me apartara y le diera un puntapié como castigo de su atrevimiento pero sus acciones causaban traicionara esos principios **_

_**Cuan necesitada estaba de cariño?, ahora me daba cuenta de que tanto anhelaba sentirme querida.**_

_**Abrí mis ojos de repente sentirme querida? mire a Claude que parecía deleitarse con algo que percibía de mí, con el me sentía querida que raro como podía percibir esos sentimientos de alguien que apenas conocía como podía considerarlo una persona valiosa para mi si solo empecé a tratarlo hace apenas unos días.**_

_**Por qué me sentía protegida en su presencia, porque no podía desconfiar de El aun conociendo su naturaleza oscura y peligrosa.**_

_**-lady Eliza…..beth - **_

_**Un calor se extendió por mis mejillas él nunca me llamo a si por mi nombre dios se sintió tan reconfortante la forma en que dijo mi nombre con un toque de cariño.**_

_**Se inclinó más abajo sus labios a milímetros de los míos.**_

_**Mis principios vinieron en mi ayuda me aparte apenas a tiempo no me sentía cómoda estaba confundida con mis reacciones.**_

_**-regresemos ya a la mansión-**_

_**Le dije dándole la espalda su expresión de decepción me lastimaba y me causaba un gran sentimiento de vergüenza pensar que el si estaba atreviéndose a besarme sin mi permiso, cuando el salió a tomar su lugar en las riendas del carruaje me toque la mejilla ya no dolía**_

_**Mire su silueta en la sombra del suelo mientras sin saberlo toque mis labios que me pasaba por que seguía fantaseando no era momento para eso.**_

_**Me regañe una y otra vez el solo estaba para ayudarme a conseguir vengarme de Ciel y nada más.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Claude desde el lugar delantero del carruaje se relamía los labios el dolor que había saboreado de la piel maltratada de su ama había sido un aperitivo aceptable para él, digno de sus alabanzas el sabor de lo amargo le encantaba en cierta medida, aunque el en ese momento anhelaba algo más dulce.

De soslayo miro a su ama miro su pecho agitarse con la respiración irregular sonrió orgulloso por ser el causante de tal estado.

Para la noche después de cenar y tratar de entender los papeles que Claude trajera para ella Elizabeth se fue a la cama donde mientras intentaba dormir alcanzo a ver el destello de un cristal pendiente de una cadena de plata colgado en la lámpara, sus ojos se vieron interesados en el artefacto vagamente familiar.

"_Es para la suerte"_

Ella recordó haber dicho algo parecido en algún momento, pensó en el césped verde con unas cuantas flores rosas y en el hombre de ropas negras con unos cautivantes ojos rojos mientras veía los cortes en el cristal juro sentir el toque de unas manos en las suyas, asustada arrogo el collar al suelo.

Por qué seguía viendo eso porque esos recuerdos que no eran suyos seguían atormentándola se tocó la cabeza cuando sintió el dolor de una jaqueca, Claude se acercó a auxiliarla.

-my lady está bien-

Ella levanto su mirada y Claude juro estar viendo en vez de a Elizabeth a Eliza que lo miraba con asombro a punto de llorar.

-cla….Claude-

Su voz sonaba tan diferente a la acostumbrada, ella le puso las manos en el rostro tocándolo como si no creyera que estuviera frente a ella.

-lady Elizabeth?-

Claude dijo causando la rubia ladeara la cabeza confundida.

Quien es Elizabeth…?

_**Y…..fin del sexto capítulo y bien que les pareció este pequeño obsequio hum con quien se debería de quedar Elizabeth? Estoy indecisa los dos son mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga del mayordomo oscuro por favor ayudaaa!**_

_**Que les parece la segunda pareja que se me acaba de ocurrir victoria y Ash no creen que son lindo juntos?.**_

_**Ummmm tal vez escriba una historia quien sabe todo es posible no?**_

_**Alguien sabe de más historias con cualquier emparejamiento Claude x Elizabeth ho Sebastián x Elizabeth recomiéndenme algún Fanfic con ho si tienen alguna historia propia también se vale recomendar jijiji **_

_**Bueno espero este capítulo les gustara y gracias muchas gracias por los comentarios estoy tratando de ponerme a el día con sus concejos y comentarios sobre mi (hum) escritura pero no me culpen estoy tan cargada de trabajo que siempre me salto esos detalles una disculpa sincera a todos **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo entonces ha y feliz casi año nuevo! XD .**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Black roses **_

_**Capitulo: 7**_

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus cometarios, Dios nunca pensé que alguien leería está loca historia lo juro de verdad en un principio nadien comento nada. Pensé en no continuarla pero gracias a esas dos personitas que aunque fuese con pocas palabras; me contaron su opinión y me dieron los ánimos de ver que a alguien le gustaba lo que escribía. Bueno a todos los que opinan y dejan un comentario siempre les agradeceré infinitamente; pero bueno basta de todo esto, ahora lo que todos habían estado deseando, un nuevo capítulo así que a leer y a comentar ok:**_

_Quien es Elizabeth…_

Había dicho confundida la rubia. Después de mirar inocentemente al ojidorado, que la miraba con asombro, pues aun no comprendía lo que pasaba. La tomo de los hombros.

-que ha dicho mi lady-

Un parpadeo y Elizabeth pareció recobrar la razón. Pálida como el papel, miro a Claude, que le dio una mirada extraña. La rubia simplemente se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, Le exigió que se fuera no necesitaba su lastima ahora.

Claude titubeo su palma se cerró en el aire, No podía desobedecer una orden directa. Por mucho trabajo que le costara tenía que dejarla en paz, por ahora solamente. Porque después de lo que vio supo que algo estaba pasando, algo que ponía en peligro sus planes. Miro con repulsión el pequeño cristal en el suelo ese era el causante de este estado involuntario de regresión, porque eso que paso hace un momento fue una especie de impulso de parte de la alma de Eliza que estaba muy en el fondo de la de su ama; se retiró después de una reverencia.

Elizabeth cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, estrecho fuerte los ojos tenía miedo. Le costaba admitirlo pero a si era estaba aterrada, por lo que sintió, la horrible sensación de estar atrapada sin ser dueña de sus acciones, solo conformarse con ver el extraño decorado de una escena que corría frente a sus ojos. El pasto verde, la puesta de sol y esos ojos color rojo, los ojos de aquel hombre que le decía tantas promesas que para serse honesta Sonaban increíbles; un largo rato se quedó mirando el techo escuchando el tic tac del reloj, sin que el sueño viniese, suspiro no sabía si agradecer ho maldecir su insomnio. Por un lado ella ansiaba un descanso, pero por otro lado temía esas pesadillas y sueños incoherentes volvieran; si se ponía a pensar en el hecho con más frialdad esos sueños vinieron a partir de su contrato con Claude; sus pensamientos sobre el mayordomo oscuro y misterioso le recordaron la forma tan fría y despreciativa como lo trato, el peso de la culpa le ínsito a cometer algo tan fuera de su comportamiento levanto se puso una bata para soportar el frio de afuera y salió.

Afuera en el jardín Claude miro el cristal que sin ser visto por su ama recogió del suelo, sus bordes brillando con la luz de la luna llena, serró su mano en un puño no estaba seguro pero ya suponía quien hizo llegar esto a Elizabeth.

Maldijo a su rival demonio mientras tiraba al suelo empedrado dicho amuleto y con su zapato lo pisara hasta escucharlo crujir, una leve brisa de otoño empujo el polvo de cristal a disolverse con la hierba; se acomodó las gafas con el dedo medio y dándose media vuelta regreso a el interior de la casa, estando en el portón apenas escucho el crujir de los escalones de madera levanto una ceja, fue en momentos como estos que sospechaba de hasta las sombras de despegarse de las paredes y de tomar forma. Teniendo en cuenta si se estaba hablando de Sebastián Michaellis eso podía ser posible, con calma fue hacia haya pensó que vería al odiado demonio cuervo pero en vez de eso era su ama, después de que sus miradas se encontraran Elizabeth miro el suelo sin saber que decir, el peso en su conciencia era demasiado para soportar.

-dígalo my lady -

Elizabeth lo miro.

-si haciendo eso puede aliviar el dolor en su alma hágalo-

Levanto una ceja la estaba incitando a hacer lo que ella estaba pensando; Claude solo se quedó hay estoico con su acostumbrada mascara apática, los maltratos eran algo que también los demonios de mayordomos debían aceptar, eso estaba incluido en el contrato verbal, todo por un alma ,que aunque se oyera poco, para las criaturas viles como él era algo esencial para seguir viviendo, tal como la comida para los humanos; solo que esta alma era especial para él, digna de sacrificios, como lo era aceptar ser humillado y golpeado.

La forma en que Claude le dijera eso causo Elizabeth se sintiera conmovida, era como el más fiel de los siervos, poniendo el bien estar de su ama por encima de él y de su orgullo como hombre, no supo como pero fue a abrazarlo; esto era lo que se suponía sentirse amaba ho querida.

Claude se quedó sin hacer nada, pensó que ella lo reprendería como medio para desfogar sus frustraciones y enojo, pero en vez de eso ella le demostraba un afecto que causo su duro y gélido corazón se sintiera caliente y vivo.

Sus manos fueron a rodearla después de un rato incómodo para la rubia que pensó que el no respondería a su contacto desesperado para alegar la soledad que hoy como todas las noches sentía; sonrió cuando lo sintió corresponderle no sabía si era sincero, si también lo había hecho por pensar que había sido una orden indirecta, no lo supo con precisión pero solo se contentó por sentir a alguien cerca.

-perdóname-

Le dijo suavemente.

Una palabra que antes no había escuchado, que simplemente para el sonó extraña he incorrecta, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-no diga eso my lady…donde se ha visto que una dama pida perdón a su ciervo-

Fijando su intensa mirada en la suya continúo a hablar.

-si se trata de usted my lady puede maltratarme cuanto quiera…si eso le ayuda yo estoy para servirle-

Elizabeth por primera vez sonrió ante el.

-qué cosas dices Claude-

Nunca nadien se mostró con tal convicción frente a ella antes, estaba a punto de convencerla de que verdad le dejaría desquitar su ira con él. Pero ella era incapaz, ella no era como su madre ella no veía a los sirvientes como animales o posesiones, fácilmente descartables.

-yo no voy a hacer eso-

Él no estaba del todo convencido.

-no tiene por qué mostrar recato my lady, de verdad no importa si usted cree que merezco castigo adelante-

Elizabeth empezaba a pensar que él era un masoquista acaso encontraba placentero el dolor ho lo hacía solo para darle gusto; lo miro parecía acostumbrado a el maltrato, dedujo por su expresión desinteresada mientras decía todo aquello, sus demás contratistas lo habían maltratado antes.

-my lady de verdad yo…-

Elizabeth le puso un dedo en los labios.

-no vuelvas a decir eso….nadien tiene derecho a castigarte de esa manera-

Claude la miro ella parecía recordar algo que le causaba rabia y dolor; un estremecimiento le hizo consiente de que estaban aún afuera, y afuera estaba helando casi, con sus manos toco sus hombros ajustando la delgada bata que empezaba a escurrirse a el suelo, ella levanto la mirada para luego sonreírle.

-es hora de ir a dormir-

Le dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**Estaba deseando pedirle me hiciera compañía no quería quedarme sola, pero no podía me sentía incapaz de pedirle tal cosa sonaría como una propuesta indecente, suspire largamente sintiendo su penetrante mirada, clavada en mi espalda.**_

_**-buenas noches Claude-**_

_**Dije en vez de lo que deseaba.**_

_**-buenas noches my lady-**_

_**Empecé a andar a mi habitación otra vez deteniéndome antes de meterme a la cama a recoger el marco de plata con la fotografía de mis padres, que pensarían ellos de mis acciones, me pare a considerar ese pensamiento mientras sorpresivamente contra todo pronóstico de insomnio. El sueño me invadía implacable poco a poco **_

_**Fin pov **_

En la puerta entreabierta Claude miro a su ama empezar a sucumbir ante el sueño que el mismo había influido en ella; se acercó a su cama notando el cuadro de metal en sus brazos, la única fotografía de la familia mildenfort junta; en un impulso se inclinó hasta su rostro, ladeo la cabeza, sus labios cerca de los de Elizabeth; lo que ella le dijo hace unos minutos la confesión de que ella era incapaz de maltratarlo le hizo ver que él podía tomarse el atrevimiento de acercarse más de lo que estaba moralmente permitido para un ciervo, sin tener que preocuparse en el castigo; su respiración suave le roso sus labios ,sentía que no podía irse sin intentarlo; fue un rose apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que tendría después de que la hiciera caer en sus redes; Elizabeth se removió inquieta para luego suspirar, Claude se retiró ahora sintiéndose victorioso muy por encima de Sebastián ,un último desliz de su mano por su mejilla y salió de la casa aun necesitaba algunas respuestas y donde las buscaría? Con el ángel traidor que le contase antes sobre la rencarnación de su antigua ama, a esta hora adivinaba perfectamente donde estaría, vigilando a su rival humana.

_**Ángela pov **_

_**Hay estaba otra vez el idiota de Ash con esa niña, como me repugnaba que él se portara tan dulce y amable con ella, apreté los puños cuando lo vi acariciarle el cabello aprovechando que ella dormía; una oscura presencia me alerto a tiempo de la llegada de ese hombre, me gire a verlo hay de pie tan apático como siempre.**_

_**-cuanto tiempo sin verte-**_

_**Le dije mirando de soslayo a la ventana en el último piso de la mansión.**_

_**-qué quieres ahora-**_

_**Me cruce de brazos estaba ocupada, para que venía a hacerme perder el tiempo.**_

_**-algo paso con esa niña verdad-**_

_**Lo vi asentir.**_

_**-esta noche Eliza se presentó-**_

_**Levante una ceja.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**No podía estar hablando enserio, eso era imposible era un alma incompleta.**_

_**-dime tu ama a experimentado algún cambio pesadillas, visiones vagos recuerdos sobre su anterior vida-**_

_**Volvió a asentir, esto era malo si esa niña recordaba algo de sus vivencias pasadas Ash estaría condenado y yo de paso también.**_

_**-hum dime Claude-san quien es más importante para ti Eliza ho Elizabeth-**_

_**Dije causando Claude guardara silencio sin saber cómo contestar no podía creerlo que rayos podían tener las humanas que tanto encantaban a los ángeles y los demonios.**_

_**Fin pov **_

En el jardín de la mansión mildenfort Sebastián oculto tras un árbol, pensaba en lo que le pregunto William, que era más importante para el sí Elizabeth ho Eliza; él había aparecido después de que el dejara el amuleto en el cuarto de Elizabeth.

_**Flash back **_

_**Sebastián no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta del shinigami, se mantuvo estoico.**_

_**-a que se refiere-**_

_**William dio un suspiro le mostro el libro, donde los colores de la escritura cambiaba. Era la combinación de dos colores, eso no era bueno para nada bueno.**_

_**-que es más importante la Eliza del pasado ho la Elizabeth del presente-**_

_**Sebastián dio un suspiro, seguía sin entender de qué hablaba.**_

_**-por qué pregunta eso William-san-**_

_**El ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con rodeos.**_

_**-por qué el pedazo de alma perteneciente a Eliza está causando estragos en la joven marquesa mildenfort-**_

_**Esta nueva información causo Sebastián detuviera sus movimientos, dejando la tetera de porcelana en la mesa; se acercó a William.**_

_**-qué clase de estragos-**_

_**Pregunto ansioso.**_

_**-intranquilidad miedo confusión…y en el caso más extremo la voluntad más débil se verá vencida por la más fuerte-**_

_**William dijo sin más, directo y contundente.**_

_**-quiere decir que?-**_

_**El castaño shinigami asintió**_

_**-por eso te pregunto quién es más importante para ti-**_

_**Fin flash back **_

La respuesta a esa pregunta ni el mismo la sabia, nunca se paró a pensarlo, para él siempre fue un plan trazado, lo que haría apenas se enteró de que Eliza había renacido, porque el mucho antes noto las extrañas similitudes entre Elizabeth y Eliza, sus expresiones su forma de ser sus hábitos todo en ella era igual, como si los años no pasaran y a la que veía la mayoría de las veces en la mansión phantomhaive era a su Eliza, la joven que logro enamorarlo; entro en la mansión ningún otro sirviente lo vio meterse en la habitación de la dueña de toda la finca, ya adentro se quedó mirando la forma pacífica de dormir de Elizabeth las dudas lo comían por dentro, antes al saber que podría estar con Eliza habría aceptado sin dudar cualquier cosa que hiciera realidad ese sueño, pero ahora había un obstáculo, en su corazón oscuro e insensible un cariño por la marquesa de mildenfort se había ido transformando en amor ;se acercó a la cama agradeciendo que Claude no estuviera cerca, Elizabeth murmuraba entre sueños palabras incoherentes, hubo un momento en el que ella murmuro su nombre ,él sonrió complacido mientras con cuidado tocaba con su mano enguantada quería saber de qué se trataba su sueño, que parte tenía el en él , era bueno ho malo ese sueño.

-se…Sebastián-

Dijo ella recargándose más en su caricia.

-aquí estoy my lady Eliza…beth-

Dijo el riendo por su sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su cara, cuanto había pasado sin ver esa sonrisa.

-el…El siervo blanco-

Murmuro mientras Sebastián pensaba en esa ocasión cuando ella busco a ese mítico animal, solo para alegrar a su prometido. Suspiro a veces lo humanos era curiosos, hacían cosas que después se volvían triviales para dañar o favorecer a segundas personas.

Un movimiento en la cortina causo él se moviera justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque, los cubiertos de oro quedaron tirados en el suelo.

-aléjate de ella-

Murmuro Claude volviendo a parecer de la nada un conjunto de cubiertos de oro; los arrogo contra Sebastián que se desvaneció como una sombra apareció tras el poniendo en su cuello la parte filosa de su cuchillo de plata, pero Claude había hecho lo mismo con el suyo de oro.

-estas muy lejos de tu amo Sebastián que estás haciendo aquí?-

El oji dorado puso más cerca del cuello de Sebastián el filo de su arma.

-tan cerca de mi Elizabeth-

Sebastián dio un paso de distancia de él tocándose la herida en el cuello, gruñendo mostrando parte de su lado oscuro le mataba que él le restregara en su cara que ella había echo un contrato con él.

-supongo que ya te has enterado sobre Eliza-

Sebastián asintió sonrió ladinamente.

-qué piensas hacer, una vez ella aparezca tu contrato quedara anulado-

Claude mostro también su lado demoniaco, gruño de manera que mostraba sus blancos colmillos; un movimiento de su mano y más cubiertos filosos aparecieron estaba por arrogarlos en un movimiento letal pero el leve agitar de la joven durmiente causo él le restara importancia a Sebastián, dándole a este la oportunidad de escapar.

-Claude? Que pasa-

Ella se froto los ojos, Confundida miro a su mayordomo.

-nada my lady vuelva a dormir-

Ella se inmuto de repente había estado a mitad de un sueño cuando le asalto una pesadilla, había revivido el horrible momento que paso cuando su carruaje cayó al vacío.

-yo…yo-

Claude se acercó a ella no había necesidad de usar palabras entendía su necesidad.

-me sentiré honrado si me permite quedarme con usted-

Ella sonrió el siempre tan correcto ante todo, asintió volvió a acostarse entre los almohadones de pluma de ganso, se quedó mirando el techo viendo de vez en cuando de soslayo a Claude que solo hay sentado en la silla cruzado de brazos, escuchaba sus intentos de iniciar una conversación.

No supo cómo termino contándole todo sobre ella, las palabras solo surgieron con naturalidad y el las escuchaba atento. Ya pasado unas horas sus ojos cansados empezaban a aletear al borde del sueño, Claude desde arriba la miraba estoico que fue ese vuelco que sintió tan de repente, cuando ella anticipando su retirada fue a tomarlo del brazo.

-no te vayas-

Había dicho ella con voz débil; Claude se sintió incapaz de irse regreso a su puesto, velando su sueño.

En la mansión real Ash apago las velas del candelabro de oro a su paso, entro después a el cuarto contiguo al de la reina victoria, qué había sido acondicionado para que él lo usara, era lo menos que podían hacer por el los demás siervos, él era mayordomo, guarda espaldas y mano derecha de confianza de la gobernante de Inglaterra.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en la superficie reflejante junto a su cama; él era un hombre que no era conocido por ser vanidoso, pero en momento como estos se preguntaba si era atractivo. Si era la clase de hombre que podría ser de gusto de su majestad; rio cuando un pensamiento corrió fugas.

Su contraparte femenina Ángela le pregunto una vez cuando lo sorprendió mirando a victoria: La razón por la cual demoraba tanto en tomar su recompensa? ,el aun reía sutilmente cuando recordaba su respuesta ,misma que había sido el punto de avivacion del ardiente odio de Ángela.

_**Flash back**_

_**De pie en el enorme jardín de la mansión de victoria Ash miraba los capullos de las rosas color amarillo recién plantadas, esperaba que la mujer con extremo parecido a El hablara por fin, Después del largo silencio ella por fin hablo mirando la espalda amplia del mayordomo real.-entonces por qué no tomas ya su alma ya Ash-el hombre dio un suspiro.**_

_**-por qué lo preguntas es que acaso vez que se ha cumplido su sueño-**_

_**Ángela frunció el ceño a ella de todas las personas no podía engañarla, ella muchas veces estuvo espiándolo como para tragarse su cuento; ella sabía de la razón del titubeo de Ash para tomar el alma de la anciana y eso la ponía furiosa.**_

_**-es que acaso ese nuevo rostro suyo… te ha encandilado querido-**_

_**Ella escupía veneno en sus palabras mordaces. Ash solo rodo los ojos estuvo consiente desde hace poco de los sentimientos de Ángela hacia su persona, cuando ella misma se los confesara; pero ahora él se sentía incapaz de corresponderlos.**_

_**Su silencio solo hizo enfurecer más a Ángela que dio un sonido de dolor mal encubierto por la indiferencia que quería aparentar ante algo que le dolía profundamente, se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-la amas-**_

_**Ash carraspeo incomodo, no quería dar una respuesta que causara más dolor.**_

_**-eres un idiota crédulo Ash...un tonto que cree que puede amar-**_

_**Le grito despechada e indignada por que la rechazara por culpa de una humana, era doloroso para ella escuchar con sus propios oídos el porqué de su rechazo, ella en un principio pensó; albergo la ilusión de que ella terminaría ganando su amor si sabía esperar; pero ahora que el de manera cruel le decía que no la amaba con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, se arrepintió de haberlo encubierto y ayudado en un crimen tan atroz que también la llevaría a la perdición.**_

_**-tu no amas, tu no amaras jamás tu solo causas dolor tus manos están manchadas Ash están corrompidas con lo impuro-**_

_**Para cuando él se giró Ángela desapareció con la promesa silenciosa de venganza en los labios. **_

_**Fin flash back**_

Él se alejó de ahí cuando recordó las palabras que aunque duras y crueles tenían cierta verdad oculta en ellas, él era un ser que no conocía de la palabra "amor "más que el puesto en las acciones de un padre misericordioso que le dio la vida como la conocía y el titulo de ángel; pero sus manos estaban corrompidas con lo impuro.

Se descomprimo los guantes negros cuando sintió la horrible y repulsiva sensación tibia de la sangre en sus manos, un recuerdo tan fuerte que causaba la ilusión de ser vivido por segunda vez; un decisivo pensamiento se le ocurrió después.

De ninguna manera nadien más debía de saber de lo que hizo.

Una llamarada color azul consumió los guantes de cuero; Ash miro la luna en su punto más alto.

Tenía que deshacerse de la marquesa milddenfort antes de que empezara a recordar…

_**Y fin de este capítulo a todooooos una enorme disculpa de verdad perdón por retrasarme en la actualización es que con lo del año nuevo, el cumpleaños de una de mis primas me quedo sin tiempo para tomar la portátil y empezar a escribir.**_

_**Help! No sé por qué mayordomo decidirme; por favor lectores ayúdenme!**_

_**Jjiji que dramática soy no?**_

_**Bueno lectores espero les gustara este capítulo hasta la próxima!**_

_**Bye XD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Black roses**_

_**Capitulo: 8**_

_**HOOOOOOLIS mis queridos lectores espero les guste este capítulo que los comentarios no falten ok; Recuerden kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad por más que yo quisiera:**_

Elizabeth se levantó extremadamente cansada, pues en toda la noche no pudo la presencia de Claude sirvió, ella se quedó hay con los ojos cerrados pensativa que significaban esos sueños que querían decirle?.

Acaso de verdad su trato con Claude tuvo algo que ver en esa acostumbrada tortura que le atacaba de repente, se movio un poco Claude a su lado estaba con los ojos cerrados; sé encontró pensando si el dormía en algún momento y si así fuera que era lo que soñaba.

Su mano se cerró en el aire cuando intento tocarle, eso no era prudente tal vez él dormía, tal vez el quedo cansado de velar por su sueño.

Se incorporó del todo, se metió en el cuarto que servía de vestidor donde ella misma escogió sus ropas y se vistió no lo creyó necesario ella había dormido con el corsé puesto. Había sido incomodo e inmoral pero ella no tenía ánimos de ponerse el pijama, además el vestido que escogió era de abotonadura al frente.

Con montones y montones de hileras de encaje color blanco; que hacían juego con el rosa pálido del vestido, sonrió a su reflejo las ojeras eran casi imperceptibles pero aun así presentes.

Pensó en los recuerdo en el valle de pastos verdes con pequeños detalles coloridos que solo las flores silvestres podían dar, en la sombra del árbol sobre su cabeza y en el cielo teñido de rosa y naranja-_los colores del atardecer_-la pregunta que escucho de labios de la joven arrodillada en la hierba le resonaba en los oídos; ella había sido testigo de la escena entre esa joven de la cual solo conocía su espalda y el hombre que ella reconocía como Sebastián Michaellis.

"_Que es lo más importante para ti"_

Ella pregunto algo tímida a el hombre que solo hay de pie le respondió.

"_Usted my lady"_

Elizabeth se vio sorprendida por la mucama que fue a avisarle sobre algo importante; claro después de mirar a Claude aun en su mismo lujar.

-quien dices que es?-

Ella pregunto mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-el mayordomo de su majestad my lady-

Ella levanto una ceja, que hacia ese hombre en su casa.

-muy buenos días marquesa milddenfort-

Saludo el con una ligera inclinación-ella rodo los ojos almenos reconocía su lujar ante ella.

-su majestad manda sus más sinceros saludos para usted-

Metió la mano en la solapa de su abrigo, saco el sobre color blanco con el cello de cera.

-además de una carta-

Ella lo miro mientras la tomaba, su sexto sentido le decía que no confiara en él; que se mantuviera lejos de esos ojos que la veían con repulsión como si ella fuese la cosa más sucia del mundo.

-gracias…Madeleine acompáñalo a la salida-

El negó.

-no será necesario marquesa-

Se dio vuelta y salió de la casa, dejándola aturdida por el estremecimiento de miedo que sintió.

En la mansión phantomhaive Ciel leía el periódico malas noticias como siempre, asuntos que el perro guardián de la reina debía solucionar.

-al parecer la comercialización libre del opio está causando problemas para su majestad-

Sebastián dijo mientras dejaba una taza de té en la mesa.

-al parecer algún desquiciado lo está vendiendo a los niños-

Ciel saco el caramelo en envoltorio rojo y blanco de uno de sus cajones, se lo mostro a su mayordomo; quien lo examino.

-que mejor forma que en un colorido envoltorio disfrazado de caramelo-

Dijo Sebastián con desdén y un encogimiento de hombros.

-que piensa hacer joven amo-

Ciel rodo los ojos.

-es una orden mía que investigues cualquier actividad sospechosa en la fábrica-miro el papel luego a Sebastián-comprendes -el asintió se fue a la puerta y después salió de la mansión.

_**Elizabeth pov**_

_**Volví a la habitación donde Claude estaba de lo más relajado contra mi almohada, sonreí si mi madre fuera testigo de esto el pobre habría ido reprendido y mandado a cavar sagas en el jardín; Claro solo como diversión supuse.**_

_**Me acerque a él sin saber por qué, admire su belleza su piel pálida marmoleada aparentaba ser mucho más suave que la seda más cara, de la que estaban hechos mis vestidos; un deseo de tocarla me sorprendió por su intensidad.**_

_**Su cabello negro lijeramente azul parecía tan fino.**_

_**Sus ojos del tono dorado que mis ojos estaban tan poco a acostumbrados a ver eran enigmáticos.**_

_**Todo él era perfecto era como un ángel; un ángel caído en pecado, mismo que manchase sus alas que debieron de ser blancas.**_

_**Tome un atrevimiento, con mis dedos toque su mejilla el despertó enseguida, sé enderezo me miro por un momento. Yo me sonroje locamente.**_

_**-perdóname-**_

_**Me apure a decir antes de intentar dar vuelta, el me tomo la mano.**_

_**-perdonarla por despertarme de un sueño de maltrato con un suave toque my lady-**_

_**Maltrato? estaba el soñando con eso? **_

_**-sabes yo no creía que tu durmieras, ho que incluso tuvieras sueños-**_

_**Se enderezo sus gafas mientras hablaba.**_

_**-mientras un demonio esta al servicio de un humano adopta sus costumbres como lo es dormir ho soñar con el pasado-**_

_**Él me puso sus manos en mis hombros**_

_**-es una forma de recordar lo que más quisimos-**_

_**La forma en que me lo dijo me demostró que los seres como el sobrenaturales contaban con la capacidad de amar, mientras lo veía pensé el a quien había amado tanto quien había sido el centro de su mundo oscuro, a quien le profeso tanta devoción, como la que aun brillaba en sus ojos tono dorado con desvanecimiento en rojo; no tan fuerte pero aun así persistente.**_

_**-my lady que es esto-**_

_**El tomo la carta que a un no habría en sus manos.**_

_**-es de su majestad-**_

_**Él dijo rompiendo el cello con un abrecartas que pareció tomar de mi mesa de noche, miro las letras elegantes en cursiva luego a mí.**_

_**-la reina victoria exige su ayuda my lady-**_

_**Eso decía la carta, di un resoplido el hecho de también ser en parte una phantomhaive parecía querer ser explotado por su majestad. **_

_**-qué piensa hacer –**_

_**El me pregunto a lo que yo solo suspire; no podía negarme solo tomarlo como una maravilla para mi plan de venganza cualquier cosa que fastidiara a mi primo me parecía venirme de maravilla.**_

_**-aceptare su pedido…yo atrapare a ese repulsivo hombre antes que Ciel-**_

_**Me puse un dedo en la barbilla.**_

_**-pero como podría hacerlo?-**_

_**Claude me miro de arriba abajo causando un chillido apenado de mi parte.**_

_**-ir directamente a la madriguera de la rata-**_

_**Él dijo causando Elizabeth levantara una ceja.**_

_**Fin pov **_

En el castillo Ash miraba con desconfianza la sonrisa de la reina, ella parecía esconder una travesura.

-Parece feliz jequa-

Dijo él desde su lugar junto a la puerta, con una mano en la espalda, con sus ojos color violeta en ella.

-querido Ash acaso no vez el suceso de los hechos…mi querido perro guardián está apunto de fallar por la traición de su misma sangre, que más entretenimiento que ver a el orgulloso de Ciel phantomhaive pisoteado y humillado ante mis ojos-

Ash sonrió debió adivinar sus intenciones cuando le mando a llevar las respectivas cartas a sus dueños.

El hombre peliblanco solo guardo silencio, si era un deseo de su majestad él no podía ir en contra.

_**_:)_**_

Después de tomar su desayuno a Elizabeth se le ocurrió ir por la ciudad escuchando las comidillas de las personas para dar con la madriguera de la rata, como ella le decía al hombre que provocase el enojo de la reina y por consecuencia su propia perdición.

Con su obediente mayordomo como sombra, la rubia fue donde según las lenguas sueltas estaba el mejor informante de la ciudad londinense.

-estas seguro que es aquí?-

Claude asintió.

-según ese hombre chino es aquí-

Elizabeth empezaba a dudar, si fue buena idea el aceptar las palabras del encargado de la carpa de comida china en la plaza por ciertas, teniendo en cuenta su cara cuando se las dijo.

-sabes empiezo a dudar de el-

Dijo ella aún hay de pie frente a ese viejo edificio.

-después de todo me lo conto después de que acepte tomar una taza de su te-

Claude se adelantó a tomar la perilla abrió la puerta que después de un tintineo entro la joven marquesa.

-buenas tardes-

Dijo ella mirando de soslayo los ataúdes y el ambiente lúgubre de lujar.

-clientes que bien-

Ella dio un respingo cuando el extraño sepulturero salió de un ataúd.

-cuando empezaba a sentirme solo-

El salió del todo de su aparentemente y irónicamente sitio de descanso.

-en que le puedo ayudar…he?-

Se detuvo.

-marquesa Elizabeth cordelia ethel milddenfort-

Claude dijo guardando en sus brazos el abrigo de la rubia.

-qué? Enserio ese es su nombre…bueno yo le diré joven dama-

Elizabeth sonrió levemente ella comprendía que su nombre fuese difícil de pronunciar, la verdad le sorprendía que Claude pudiera decirlo sin enredarse la lengua. Él era el único, bueno aparte de Sebastián.

-dígame que la trae aquí-

El que había ido a lavar sus manos, me pregunto después.

-por información-

Claude dijo sin ánimos de rodeos.

-cuál es el pajo que me ofrecen por decirles sobre hombre-

Elizabeth levanto una ceja "pajo" metió su mano en sus bolcillos saco unas monedas de oro, que después le ofreció pero el le dio un manotazo, Elizabeth frunció el ceño mientas sobaba su mano herida.

-no acepto ningún pedazo del inmundo oro de la reina-

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pensando que podía querer; Se escuchó un tintineo Elizabeth alcanzo a ver a Ciel y entro en pánico.

Mientras el grosero sepulturero se iba a recibirlos ella aprovecho y jalo a Claude al pequeño cuarto en un costado de la pared.

_-Buenas tardes-_

Había dicho el con su mismo tono creído de siempre.

-es necesario me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el sujeto fausto euctlife, mismo que causa el enojo de su majestad-

El sepulturero rio.

-es una buena…broma conde todo por eso le contare todo lo que se-

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, que tipo tan molesto. Volteo a ver a Claude que estaba de lo más incómodo.

-que pasa-

Ella le pregunto cuando noto que el miraba un punto al parecer interesante.

-ha esto tranquilo no es nada-

El continuo a tomar su mano con la suya miro el moretón claramente visible en la piel blanca y luego se la llevo a los labios saboreando el dolor de nuevo como si fuese algo vital para él ,Elizabeth no pudo evitar rememorar cuando el hizo lo mismo por ella aquella vez.

Sus labios de seda cálidos recorrían la piel maltratada, ella trato de respirar con normalidad pero no podía el contacto la ponía nerviosa y apenada ya que antes ningún hombre tuvo esas atenciones con ella, ni siquiera Ciel.

Y hablando de Ciel él estaba tan absorto escuchando al sepulturero que no era consciente de la presencia de su prima que había ido a buscar la misma información.

Solo el mayordomo pareció notar el débil perfume de rosas en el aire, tan familiar que pudo rectificarle que no estaba equivocado.

Apretó los puños de manera inconsciente.

-Sebastián vámonos-

Llamo el peli azulado a su siervo que seguía tratando de contener su lado oscuro (cliché jiji).

-Sebastián?-

Volvió a llamar.

-si… joven amo que fue lo que dijo?-

Ciel se tocó la frente odiaba repetirle las cosas.

-que vayamos a la taberna al parecer ese sujeto se está escondiendo hay-

El asintió le dio una última mirada a ese punto más oscuro y después salió, el sepulturero se quedó hay preguntándose donde se había ido su otra invitada.

Claude por su lado sonrió con astucia cuando al final deposito un pequeño beso en los nudillos de su dama y ella jadeo de repente.

-bu…bueno ya los escuchaste ve a ese lugar y tráeme buenas noticias-

El asintió se esfumo como las sombras; Elizabeth después se recargo en la pared se tocó el corazón que aún no parecía haber vuelto a la calma cerro los ojos mientras se incorporaba, el mueble sobre su cabeza se tambaleo un montón de libros viejos y de tapa roída cayeron al suelo.

-ho aquí esta joven dama-

El sepulturero dijo con ánimo.

-lo siento-

Ella dijo apenada.

-no hay problema estos son simples baratijas adornos sin importancia-

Mire el único libro que quedo en el estante, era purpura con un aura magnética escabrosamente fuerte.

-quédese con este joven dama-

Lo mire insegura si tomarlo ho no.

-adelante parece tan intrigada por el que me parece que usted le encontrara un mejor huso-

Insistió tanto que Elizabeth no pudo negarse y es que la verdad se moría por ver su interior.

Salió de ahí con ese mismo libro en sus manos. Pensaba irse a el carruaje a esperar noticias de su mayordomo pero cuando escucho a los niños en el callejón referirse a el vendedor de dulces se detuvo.

_;)_

Sebastián mientras caminaba por las calles siguiendo al hombre misterioso que vio salir de la fábrica con el sigilo de una rata alcanzo a ver la silueta de una joven, otra adicta pensó el con sorna yendo a esconderse tras una esquina.

Vio como el hombre de gabardina sucia y desgastada parecía estar tratando de convencer a la rubia joven que a él le parecía muy familiar, entorno sus ojos cuando escucho el tono infantil que usaba la joven.

-Lady Elizabeth?-

Pensó el queriendo ver más de cerca para cerciorarse si era verdad lo que suponía.

-ahora dime niña no crees que eres algo joven para esto-

Elizabeth que traía su look que la hacía aparentar menos edad a la que de verdad tenia dio una risa burlona-eso no pareció ser impedimento para que le vendiera a los otros dos niños que vinieron con usted antes que yo-

El hombre de aspecto desagradable sonrió, se acercó más a ella.

-tu no pareces mayor de quince años niña. Estoy considerando venderte estos-

Ajito los caramelos dopados en sus manos callosas, la miro por largo tiempo, un largo tiempo incómodo y desagradable para Elizabeth, que podía oler el aliento alcohólico del sujeto.

-por qué no tratas de convencerme-

Puso su mano en su cintura acercándola más a su robusto cuerpo. Elizabeth molesta le dio un puntapié después alejándolo de ella; el por supuesto molesto intento vengarse pero se detuvo a mitad de sus acciones cuando un tenedor de plata roso su rostro terminando clavado en la pared, el retrocedió intimidado por la mirada cruel y sanguinaria de parte del mayordomo, que en opinión de Elizabeth salió de la nada; ella algo sorprendida volteo a verlo.

-Sebastián, que haces aquí?-

Sebastián levanto una ceja.

-eso lo debería de preguntar yo mi lady-

Elizabeth se sonrojo apenada, el debía de estar pensando muchas atrocidades sobre ella.

-es…esto no es lo que crees-

Dijo ella tirando al suelo los caramelos que había tomado, sonrió nerviosamente; Sebastián solo arqueo una fina ceja.

-entonces que es…me lo puede explicar lady Elizabeth-

La rubia solo dio un suspiro, algo le decía que ninguno de sus secretos estaban a salvo bajo la mirada escrutadora del ojirubí. Sebastián estuvo pendiente de sus expresiones.

-fue una orden de la reina-

Sebastián estaba más que estupefacto, La reina mandar a pedir la ayuda de la joven marquesa?, no supo por qué pero eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-el joven amo está al tanto de esto-

Ella negó.

-tal vez el cómo perro guardián de la reina ya este enterado pero yo no le dije nada-

Elizabeth dijo en un suspiro.

-porque?-

Elizabeth le dio una mirada.

-por qué es una competencia Sebastián-

Dio unos pasos.

-y en consecuencia no me rendiré, hasta dejar mal a Ciel ante los ojos de su querida reina-

Ella dijo mirando el cielo, el cual mostraba ya claros signos de un atardecer próximo.

-lady Elizabeth-

Ella volteo a ver a Sebastián, el cual fijo su mirada en la verde de ella; tanto odio y resentimiento, el jamás había sido testigo en tales emociones en los ojos de la marquesa.

-por qué tanto resentimiento hacia el joven amo-

Elizabeth noto que él podía ver más allá de su fachada de ignorancia, que ahora caía a pedazos como si su máscara fuese del más fino y frágil cristal.

-resentimiento?…no Sebastián yo odio a Ciel, el me arruino la vida por buscar la continua venganza entregue lo único puro que podía haber en mi cuerpo-

Él lo comprendió enseguida no había por que seguir guardando secretos entre nosotros, yo sabía que Sebastián era un demonio tal como Claude, un ser oscuro que había echo un trato con Ciel, en pocas palabras ese vínculo le exigua respeto a sus intereses, por eso no confiaba en él.

Vio a lo lejos en la punta del campanario un destello color plata, sus ojos se ampliaron y antes de que la sierra le hiciese séquiese un rasguño Sebastián se interpuso entre ella y el shinigami carmín que solo le guiño un ojo a el mayordomo.

_**Elizabeth pov **_

_**Mire a ese cosa…ese hombre que estuvo a punto de hacerme daño con su cierra mire su apariencia el al parecer tenía cierta fascinación por el rojo.**_

_**Ese abrigo que traía era el abrigo de la tía ann**_

_**-sebas-chan-**_

_**Saludo el a Sebastián, el solo se estremeció con repugnancia mal disimulada cuando el sujeto le volvió a guiñar un ojo.**_

_**-que buuuueno verte-**_

_**Él le mando un beso yo no podía estar más confundida, Sebastián por su lado parecía tener un tic en el aparto a tiempo huyendo de su abrazo, el me ayudo a levantarme ya que con todo el jaleo caí de espaldas.**_

_**-está bien lady Elizabeth-**_

_**El hombre me señalo.**_

_**-QUE! NO OUEDES SER TU!-**_

_**Grito indignado.**_

_**-cómo es que…no esto no es posible tú no puedes estar viva-**_

_**Él se jalaba el cabello largo rojo, yo voltee a ver más que perdida a Sebastián, el solo suspiro cansado.**_

_**-Grell-san ella es Elizabeth milddenfort recuerdas la sobrina de la difunta madame red-**_

_**Él se acomodó las gafas mirándome de arriba abajo.**_

_**-eto..-**_

_**Yo también lo mire se me hacía conocido…ha ya él era el supuesto mayordomo de mi tía ann, el que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de mis juegos infantiles-**_

_**-lady Elizabeth esto es…un shinigami un dios de la muerte-**_

_**Ladee la cabeza que no había nadien normal; que seguía después me dirían que Tanaka-san era un vampiro.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Grell se acercó a Sebastián.

-oye ella es igual a…-

Él le dio un golpe para que se callara.

-oye por que el trato rudo!-

Se quejó sobándose la frente.

-a que viniste-

Pregunto Sebastián, ya no queriéndose andar con más rodeos.

-a recoger un alma que más-

Dijo Grell, sacando del asfalto donde había quedado su sierra clavada.

-fausto euctlife-

Elizabeth volteo a ver a Grell; este solo continúo con lo que leían en el libro de tapa gruesa.

-a media noche el será asesinado-

Sebastián saco de su bolsillo el reloj de plata que siempre traía con el miro la hora aún faltaba para dicha hora.

-venga conmigo-

Sebastián puso sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de Elizabeth.

-adonde?-

Pregunto ella sin moverse aún.

-con el joven amo lady Elizabeth, él está en un lugar seguro-

Ella no pudo evitar el pensamiento iónico, su primo siempre como una figurilla frágil, siempre mandando a su fiel siervo a cumplir la labor difícil y el recibiendo la gloria y los halagos de la reina.

-no, yo no iré hay-

Me aparte de él.

-lady Elizabeth por favor-

Había una orden directa en sus palabras amables.

-de ninguna manera yo no soy una especie de muñeca de porcelana que se rompe con el más mínimo descuido-

Le grito apretando los puños.

-yo vine hasta aquí sola y me iré sola-

El volvió a acercársele otra vez la tomo por los hombros y la acorralo en la pared, lo mire se intentó levantar pero él la empujo, puso su codo contra la pared.

-que curiosa mariposa que se empeña en salir sin pararse a considerar quien es y cuáles son sus límites-

Ella escucho sus palabras se quedó callada, el calor y la fragancia que desprendía el mayordomo oscuro le aturdía.

-acaso no entiende lady Elizabeth que para mí es y será una frágil figurilla de cristal-

Le susurró al oído pegando su rostro a su cabello suelto.

-me intentas disuadir de mi decisión-

Él sonrió era lo menos que quería en estos momentos.

-el tratar de seducirme no cambiara nada-

Toda sonrojada dijo poniendo sus manos en el torso levemente musculoso de Sebastiá decía una y otra vez que esto solo era uno de sus muchos trucos para dejarse convencer de olvidarse de su misión y de su plan de hacer quedar en ridículo a su primo Ciel.

-el solo está jugando contigo-

Se dijo a sí misma.

-hum-

Carraspeo Grell, molesto por el intercambio de argumentos entre ellos dos; pero Sebastián solo tenía los ojos en la rubia apenada.

-si va con ese hombre, no puedo permitirle que valla-

Él le susurro los bastante fuerte y cerca para que lo escuchara, Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Sebastián yo tengo una misión, no permitiré que nada me impida hacerlo-

Él se vio tomado con la guardia baja cuando ella uso ese tono frio y autoritario, ese que solo se usa con los sirvientes; no estaba a acostumbrado a ese trato de parte de la rubia hacia él.

-eres una pequeña insolente-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Grell que había encendido su moto sierra, el embozo una sonrisa tétrica.

-lamento bajarte de tu nube de azúcar mocosa pero el único con derecho para matar a ese hombre soy yo ok…-

El guiño un ojo antes de cargar su arma contra la marquesa que se quedó sin saber qué hacer, Sebastián por su lado rodeo con sus brazos a Elizabeth haciendo acopio de su oportuna reacción.

-que malo eres sebas-chan, cuando por fin te iba a librar de esa molestia-

Se quejó Grell forcejeando con la pared de concreto para sacar su arma.

-suéltame ahora Sebastián-

Se quejó ella desde los brazos del pelinegro que sin hacer ningún gesto espero el siguiente movimiento del shinigami carmesí.

-vamos déjame Sebastián!-

El salto cuando Grell volvió a atacar, Elizabeth solo se abrazó a el más; causando el sonriera y pusiera su mano en su cintura preparándose pare evadir otro ataque por parte de la afilada cuchilla.

-deja de moverte-

Grell grito tratando de asestar aunque fuese un golpe.

-me temo que eso no es posible-

Dijo Sebastián bajando a la rubia en el suelo parándose frente a ella.

-ella no es tu contratista, Sebas-chan porque tanto empeño en protegerla-

Le dio una mirada de soslayo.

-ho será porque ella es su vivo retrato-

Elizabeth levanto la mirada, otra vez ellos parecían hablar de algo relacionado a ese gran misterio.

Miro hacia el cielo ya estaba oscuro, si todo era como el shinigami había dicho tenía que darse prisa.

_**_:)_**_

En el callejón Claude seguía al sujeto que su ama deseaba eliminar, oculto entre las sombras el vislumbro que este se detenía para después mirar atrás.

El salió así sin más. Fausto se quedó de piedra, Claude por su lado solo se quedó hay callado.

-oye si tu vienes por parte de charle, toma dile que le pajo su dinero-

Le arrogo un montón de papeles que el miro con indiferencia.

-que, no vienes tú de parte de charle-

Claude negó, fausto retrocedió.

-tu…tu vienes con esas personas verdad…vamos yo puedo pagarte más de lo que la reina podría, solo déjame ir-

Claude se acomodó las gafas con su dedo índice.

-yo no lo creo-

De sus mangas un grupo de cubiertos de oro aparecieron; fausto cerró los ojos estaba perdido.

El oji dorado arrogo sus armas, pero en el momento menos esperado alguien escudo a fausto de una muerte segura.

Claude volteo a ver al sujeto que desde el tejado manipulaba su guadaña.

-William t Spears-

Dijo este arrogándole una tarjetita al arácnido mayordomo que la atrapo en cuanto esta estuvo cerca.

-yo me encargare de esto-

Le dijo causando este apenas hiciera un gesto de desagrado.

-no lo creo, esta rata es una presa de mi ama-

William dio una risa irónica.

-es curioso ver que la joven marquesa compite con su primo Ciel phantomhaive por el puesto de perro guardián de la reina, la misma que causase su miseria hace años atrás.-

Claude miro al aterrado sujeto detrás de William, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, desplego otra seria de cubiertos.

-dime porque una alimaña como tú intenta tanto mantener lejos a tu ama de la verdad sobre su anterior vida, no estarías tú feliz de traer de regreso a la verdadera Eliza.-

El shinigami oji verde volvió a repeler otro ataque de parte de Claude que estaba empezando a mostrar su lado demoniaco.

-ho es que la idea de perder a la joven marquesa te aterra más que darte cuenta que Eliza solo vio en ti un protector-

Él estaba más que furioso sus ojos mostraban las ansias de destrozar a el shinigami con sus propias manos, eran tan intensas que olvido a fausto, que se arrastraba por el suelo intentando huir.

Para cuando William y Claude se enfrascaron en una pelea el salió corriendo despavorido.

_:)_

Desde una posición prudente victoria veía divertida los sucesos, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

-pasa algo majestad-

Pidió Ash a su lado.

-oye esa es la marquesa mildenfort verdad-

Ash miro a la rubia detrás del mayordomo phantomhaive.

-si majestad es ella-

Victoria parecía estar pensando en algo.

-si es ella porque hay una fotografía suya en los paredones del castillo-

Ash palideció más de lo humana posible.

-claro que no es ella majestad-

Victoria no parecía conforme con la explicación.

-si pero por que se parecen tanto, será que son familiares-

Ash se quedó callado mejor no decir nada que alentara más la curiosidad de la reina.

_**Y fin del octavo capítulo uf que largo no jjiji creo que me emocione un poco, pero bueno espero les guste, gracias por los anteriores comentarios.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bye **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Black roses**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Capitulo: 9**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores aquí otra vez yo con otro capítulo de "black roses".**_

_**He estado leyendo los comentarios que me dejan, enserio gracias aunque a veces cortos dan a conocer su sincera opinión.**_

_**A lo que respecta a el capítulo de hoy es un poquitín violento léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad jjiji XD y no se olviden de comentar al final.**_

_**Recuerden kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad (suspiro triste):**_

Jirones de ropa volaban por todos lados, Sebastián había quedado solo en su camisa blanca y chaleco negro a causa de la afilada cuchilla que desapareció su chaqueta convirtiéndola en pedazos de tela.

Grell seguía con tanta insistencia queriendo golpear al demonio que protegía con su cuerpo a Elizabeth que por su lado buscaba escabullirse de ahí.

Alcanzo a ver a fausto corriendo despavorido cerca de donde estaba, ella en un momento de distracción de parte de Sebastián salió corriendo tras él era su oportunidad, estaba insegura de hacerlo pero no había de otra, había sido un pedido de la reina y si quería hacer quedar a Ciel como un inútil tenía que hacerlo.

Saco de los bolcillos de su vestido un par de pistolas gemelas que escondió tras su espalda mientras se asomaba de soslayo por la esquina.

_;)_

En el callejón alguien menos esperado vino a parar la pelea entre el shinigami rojo y el demonio cuervo, fue el pequeño conde algo furioso por haber perdido su oportunidad de matar al vendedor de opio, Que usase el nombre de su compañía para vendérselo a los niños.

Ciel había estado buscándolo por los barrios bajos de Londres donde abundaban las ratas, pero solo fue a pasear porque ninguno le supo decir eso que él quería saber.

-Sebastián que estás haciendo-

El mayordomo volteo a buscar a la rubia pero esta no estaba frunció el ceño ella y su empeño de ponerse en peligro; Ciel chasqueo los dedos para que el volviera frente a él.

-donde esta ese hombre lo encontraste no?-

El asintió.

-y? donde esta? Lo dejaste ir? Tú?-

El mayordomo sonrió; su acostumbrada sonrisa falsa.

-fue por culpa de Grell-san-

Dijo señalando al pelirrojo shinigami que se había esfumado apenas de detuviera la pelea pues él también tenía una misión; escucharon después un disparo que causo las palomas volaran indicándoles a ellos el sitio.

-vamos Sebastián-

Dijo Ciel echándose a correr en esa dirección.

-yes my lord-

Dijo el tragándose el nudo que sintió en la garganta cuando pensó en la probabilidad de que Elizabeth hiciera una tontería.

_:)_

Claude por otro lado se detuvo el olor de sangre que percibió era tan familiar, un pinchazo se sintió tan fuerte en su brazo que temió lo peor cuando cayó en cuenta que había perdido de vista a su ama.

Miro al shinigami al otro lado del lugar, salto al tejado y desapareció.

Para William la cuenta regresiva empezó, quien llegaría primero?

_**10:segundos **_

_Elizabeth se tocó el brazo se había abierto una herida cuando paso por el espacio estrecho que era la única entrada a ese callejón._

_-quien esta hay-_

_Grito fausto soltando otro disparo._

_-Dije que quien esta hay!-_

_Elizabeth tomo un hondo suspiro antes de salir aun con las manos en la espalda._

_-tu…esto es una broma no-_

_Ella saco sus dos armas le apunto titubeando un poco ya que ella antes no había hecho tal cosa._

_-vamos suelta eso antes de que te hagas daño-_

_El hombre le apunto a ella con envidiable precisión._

_**9: segundos **_

_Grell que apareció en el tejado miro a la rubia que temblaba, dio un risa irónica estaba perdida._

_Halo la palanca de su arma y espero el momento preciso para tomar la ventaja._

_**8: segundos **_

_Claude se dejó guiar por olor de la sangre saltaba entre los tejados con rapidez, ya le faltaba poco para llegar._

_**7: segundos **_

_Ciel y Sebastián corrían por las calles ya deshabitadas._

_-dices que a media noche morirá-_

_El asintió a su amo._

_-es lo que dijo-_

_Ciel frunció el ceño tenía que darse prisa._

_**6:segundos **_

_Elizabeth trato de calmar su pulso, tenía que recordar las lecciones de su madre que había intentado instruirla en el manejo de armas._

_Era una phantomhaive y como tal tenía que también tener su lado asesino._

_Solo que en ese momento no lo encontraba por ningún lado._

_Estaba echa un manojo de nervios; algo que fausto aprovechaba ya que el sabía que esta rubia no tiraría del gatillo._

_**Elizabeth pov**__:_

_**Vamos hazlo de una vez si Ciel puede hacerlo tú también.**_

_**Me decía una y otra vez.**_

_**Vamos ayúdame.**_

_**No sabía a quién le pedía ayuda pero continúe a hacerlo. Tal vez a si mi valentía y coraje vendrían en mi ayuda.**_

_**-tranquila yo estoy aquí-**_

_**Abrí lo ojos que era esa voz que escuche.**_

_**Después Mi visión se volvió borrosa y perdí control de mi cuerpo poco a poco.**_

_**Fin pov**_

_**5:segundos **_

_Fausto levanto una ceja cuando noto que Elizabeth se quedó inmóvil un rato; ella levanto la mirada y en ese momento a él le pareció ver a alguien completamente diferente a la rubia miedosa._

_Ella Pateo el bote de basura en su dirección él tuvo los reflejos para esquivarlo pero después una ráfaga de balas estuvieron a punto de darle de no ser porque el corrió a esconderse tras la pila de madera en una esquina._

_-maldición-_

_Murmuro el mientras volvía a cargar su arma, Elizabeth también en un movimiento tiro los cartuchos ya usados y puso los nuevos volvió a apuntar sin vacilar._

_-sal inmunda rata-_

_Grito__ con una voz dura._

_**4: segundos **_

_Ciel se quedó en un lugar cerca de la vista pero lejos de las balas, cuando los disparos se calmaron el arriesgo un vistazo a la rubia._

_-lizzy?-_

_Pensó, pero luego desecho el pensamiento por el momento, no había forma de que fuera ella._

_-sal maldita rata-_

_Escucho el grito, volteo a ver a Sebastián que miraba incrédulo la escena; casi boquiabierto._

_-que…pa-_

_El sonido de un motor lleno el ambiente el miro hacia arriba justo cuando Grell intentaba hacer su movimiento._

_Elizabeth se movio se fue tras un contenedor de basura._

_-tu?-_

_Dijo Elizabeth al shinigami que sonrió con burla._

_-cuanto tiempo no mocosa-_

_La rubia frunció el ceño apunto con una de sus armas a Grell y con la otra a fausto que ahora ni loco se arriesgaría a salir._

_-que tonta eso no funcionara conmigo-_

_Grell alzo su arma ostentosa, Fue contra ella pero una vez más Sebastián se interpuso tomando la hoja entre sus manos._

_-Sebastián?-_

_Murmuro ella sorprendida, mirando al mayordomo frente a sus ojos. _

_-LIZZY!-_

_Ciel grito desde su lugar seguro, Ella levanto una ceja le estaba hablando a ella; Un dolor de cabeza intenso llego, ella grito se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras caía de rodillas derrumbada por el dolor._

_-lady Elizabeth!-_

_Grito ahora Sebastián notando a fausto que salía de su escondite volviendo a apuntarle a la rubia; Elizabeth toda confusa y aturdida miro al sujeto luego a una de sus armas lejos de su alcance; cerró los ojos._

…_3…2…1_

Un disparo resonó por el lugar Ciel y Sebastián ampliaron sus ojos.

William en el tejado del callejón donde se había enfrentado con Claude sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba las letras recién aparecidas en el registro, se acomodó las gafas con lo filoso de su guadaña y desapareció cuando sonó la última campanada que anunciaba que llego la media noche.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con miedo, miro hacia arriba Claude sostenía el arma recién accionada, volteo a ver a él ya extinto fausto.

-está bien my lady-

El con una rodilla en el suelo se puso a su altura tomo su rostro lleno de polvo en sus manos, miro sus ojos que volvían a ser el suave verde amable de siempre.

-es…estoy bien-

La ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Elizabeth-

Ella se tensó cuando escucho a su primo venir pisoteando furioso.

-qué crees que haces porque mataste a ese hombre-

Ella levanto una ceja.

-gracias Ciel por tu preocupación estoy bien-

Dijo ella con sorna y burla.

-déjate de juegos Elizabeth que fue todo eso-

Se quedó pensativa ni ella misma lo sabía, saco el sobre de sus bolcillos.

-una orden de la reina?-

El sonaba escéptico.

-así es Ciel la reina al parecer está cansada de que muchas cosas se le escapen a su perro guardián me contrato para hacerme cargo-

El frunció el ceño lo había echo quedar como un inútil ella su propia prometida y prima.

Elizabeth vago su mirada al mayordomo, con los guantes destrozados y algunos rasguños en las palmas de las manos.

-estas bien Sebastián?-

Ella pregunto causando Claude fulminara con la mirada al pelinegro que simplemente le sonrió a la rubia.

-estoy bien lady Elizabeth-

El trato de tranquilizarla, aunque la visión de la sangre era aún preocupante para la joven marquesa.

-estará bien, my lady venga usted necesita más atención en esa herida-

Claude dijo tocando los hombros de la chica, Ella se tocó el brazo después pensativa.

-está bien-

Se fue con él.

-vámonos Sebastián-

Ordeno el conde dándose vuelta y empezando a andar.

-supongo que yo también me voy William me pondrá seguramente a desempolvar los registros como castigo-

Grell le guiño un ojo a Sebastián y luego desapareció, Sebastián se quedó hay pensativo que había significado esa pelea interna entre Eliza y Elizabeth?, que repercusiones traería para la marquesa?.

Suspiro no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

-SEBASTIAN!-

Grito Ciel; Sebastián rodo los ojos.

-ya voy joven amo-

Contesto de manera calmada; con forzosa amabilidad.

_;)_

Después de un viaje en el carruaje y de haber devorado con la vista montones de páginas de aquel diario, Elizabeth se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo pensando en esa frase con la que se topó entre líneas.

"la venganza es dolorosa nos vuelve solitarias"

Gimió de dolor cuando Claude limpiaba la herida de once centímetros en su brazo.

-perdone my lady pero está sangrando mucho-

El dio como escusa mientras volvía a sumergir el trapo en agua fría ya teñida de un rojo débil.

"perdemos más de lo que ganamos con la venganza"

Un pinchazo le saco de sus pensamientos otra vez.

-auch que haces me duele-

Se quejó.

-necesita sutura my lady-

Él le mostro la afilada ajuga.

-que! de ninguna manera no es necesario-

Mostro su temor infantil a las agujas.

-es muy necesario my lady si no lo hago volvería a sangrar y se infectaría-

Ella se estremeció su expresión estoica no le ayudaba en nada.

-mire hacia haya-

Él dijo señalándole algo en la pared de la derecha.

-no de ninguna manera-

Ella estaba necia en obedecer a él arácnido siervo.

-my lady-

Le llamo severamente aun con la ajuga en las manos.

-no lo are, ya te lo había dicho-

El dio un suspiro se quitó las gafas.

-hum-

Susurro Elizabeth notando el movimiento repentino.

-que…-

El la empujo en la cama, metió poco a poco el pedazo de metal en la piel ella dio un gritito de agonía por lo que sus hipersensible piel sentía.

-aum-

No pudo terminar su protesta, sus fantasías de probar los labios de el ojidorado se cumplieron, fue un contacto simple, solo para acallar sus jadeos de dolor, pero suficiente para hacer latir su corazón de manera irregular; Claude que seguía moviendo la ajuga por la piel suturando la herida subió su mano a su mejilla como si quisiera darle tranquilidad a esa situación donde había quedado atrapada.

El habría querido alargar el contacto, sus instintos de un ser ambicioso le gritaba que profundizara el beso sorprendiéndolo con su intensidad.

Pero contra todo pronóstico él se apartó cuando corto el hilo sobrante finalizando su tarea.

Ella lo miro el pensó que lo golpearía o que lo iba a abofetear pero ella solo puso su mano en su mejilla se sentía incapaz de reaccionar el inusitado suceso la dejo desarmada completamente; Claude empezó a envolver su brazo con una venda delgada dando por terminada su labor.

-me retiro my lady-

Dijo el poniéndose de pie dejando aun aturdida a Elizabeth, ella simplemente asintió.

Claude salió de la habitación, con pasos elegantes se fue a su habitación pulcramente organizada, paso por el escritorio de madera; se detuvo hay en el último cajón pedazos incompletos de vidrio descansaban dentro de una caja de madera; fue algo complicado buscar algunos, Los que se salvaron de su arranque de celos.

El mayordomo mildenfort no supo porque había echo tal tarea tan carente de sentido, solo supo que el buscaba aferrarse a cualquier recuerdo de ella; claro que hervía de celos cada vez que recordaba que ese amuleto fue un regalo que Eliza le hiciera a su rival, Sebastián Michaellis y no a él, Pero se sentía feliz de que le pertenecieran a el ahora.

Pensó también mientras jugaba con sus gafas en las palabras del shinigami con el que se enfrentara esta tarde; por que reparar en tomar el alma de la rubia por que mostrar el mas mínimo miedo ante la idea de perder a su ama apenas ella lograse su venganza.

Toco con sus dedos sus labios.

_**Flash back **_

_**El mayordomo de los ojos dorados había echo una acción precipitada cuando su ama la rubia hasta ahora en shock le pidió ajustara el cuello de su vestido color melocotón; le había robado un pequeño beso y ella había reaccionado de manera sobre exagerada, le había respondido después de salir de su trance con una bofetada.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

El sonrió de medio lado cuando recordó el tacto de Elizabeth suave; otra pregunta apareció de repente por que ahora no se sentía tan emocionado cuando consideraba el regreso de Eliza; acaso la joven marquesa se estaba empezando a adueñar del lugar de Eliza en su corazón, frio y duro?,

Eso ni el mismo lo sabía por primera vez se sentía confundido.

_:)_

Elizabeth que se babia ya acostado miro la ventana las ramas de los arboles rosando contra el cristal, sentía en sus labios el calor aun persistente que le dejase Claude, quien pensaría que el siendo tan frio y taciturno algunas veces le provocaría esa sensación agradable, que alejo por hoy los pensamientos de soledad y amargura que había empezado a cargar apenas empezara su venganza.

Era inevitable si ella quería vengar a sus padres ella tenía que teñir su corazón con niebla oscura; porque cuando quieres algo debes dejar algo, ese era el trato.

Sin querer roso la herida en su brazo, una punzada le causo gimiera de dolor, que se aferrara a la almohada; todo rastro de sueño se esfumo al instante.

Termino reanudando su lectura cuando se dio cuenta que tardaría en volver el cansancio. Abrió el libro de color ocre.

_Marzo 12_

_Mi padre me ha mandado por tercera vez a vender nuestras pertenencias con el dueño de esa tienda de cosas de segunda mano, él está hasta el cuello en deudas el pobre no duerme no come correctamente y hasta ha adquirido un insano vicio a el alcohol._

_El encargado de la tienda a pagado muy poco por la lámpara, los cuadros y los libros; los últimos libros que quedaban en la biblioteca de la casa._

_Pero supongo que será suficiente para parar que vengan los cobradores a golpearlo._

Elizabeth hizo una pausa cuanto debió sufrir quien escribiera esto**.**

_He tomado una decisión voy a ir a ver a el hermano de mi padre, él debe de ayudarlo, él es su familia y por lo que papa me ha contado la única familia que le queda._

Dio la vuelta a la página.

_He intentado hablar con él pero él siempre ha mandado a ese mayordomo de ojos violeta a recibirme, diciéndome que él no se encuentra, pero yo sé que es una mentira yo lo vi llegar en su carruaje hace apenas un momento, el me miro claro pero luego me ignoro._

_Me fui después del mayordomo me dijese: "Su majestad no está para recibir a nadien"._

_Regrese a casa caminando toda la tarde ya para cuando la noche estaba por caer llegue a la mi casa; encontré a papa en el pórtico perdido en su embriagues. Cuando lo ayudaba a entrar a la casa el continuaba a decir: "nuestras vidas cambiaran Eliza"_

_No sé de qué forma cambiarían nuestras vidas querido diario, pero rezo que sean para bien._

Hay se cortaba el primer capítulo de esa historia que en opinión de Elizabeth era tremendamente lamentable; bostezo se sentía a la deriva del sueño cerro el libro amarrando el lazo morado oscuro que servía como cerrojo y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

_:)_

A el castillo llego un carruaje de él que descendió Claude ,entro a dicho lugar con un pergamino en las manos; en dicho papel le contaba a la reina que el trabajo sucio que ella le había ordenado a su ama que cumpliera estaba hecho, camino por el angosto pasillo adornado con una alfombra color vino pero cuando un cuadro entro en su campo de visión se detuvo.

-supongo que usted es el mayordomo de la marquesa verdad-

Ash apareció de la nada, noto que el ojidorado no le quitaba la vista al cuadro.

-sabe es extraño el mayordomo de los phantomhaive también se quedó mirando el cuadro largo rato, no le parece curioso-

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona; Claude volteo a verlo mal tan frio como la noche de hoy.

-la verdad no-

El arrogo el pergamino.

-la marquesa mildenfort manda esto para su majestad.-

El ángel desenrollo el papel y después de un breve vistazo sonrió.

-empezaba a preguntarme por qué el conde no había venido al palacio.-

Miro al arácnido demonio.

-supongo que esta es la razón, pobre debe de sentirse humillado-

Claude no hizo gesto alguno.

-mi ama no siente remordimiento alguno, ella comprende que se trató de una competencia en la cual ella gano si el conde se siente de esa forma es porque al parecer el eso no lo entiende-

Ash asintió.

-supongo que el perro perderá su puesto de guardián de su majestad-

El mayordomo oscuro negó.

-no lo creo my lady no ambiciona tal puesto solo quiso demostrar que es tan capas como su primo-

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Claude diera la vuelta y empezara a regresar al carruaje.

-cuide mucho a lady Elizabeth la pobre pudo haberse ganado enemigos-

El ojidorado ni siquiera volteo solo empezó a andar.

Ash hizo lo mismo regreso con su majestad ahora dormida en su cama de dosel de seda.

_;)_

En la mansión phantomhaive Ciel tamborileaba los dedos sobre el tablero de ajedrez, en su mente los sucesos de esa noche seguían persistentes reproduciéndose uno tras otro implacables.

Se sentía humillado por como su prima lo había hecho quedar.

Pero aparte se sentía curioso y extrañado por el comportamiento de Elisabeth, el seguía diciéndose que la joven que vio en el callejón no era su prima, ella no tenía tal comportamiento frio y calculador.

Ella era de las chicas que se quedaban en casa a descartar vestido tras vestido mientras bebían te.

Claro que era más fuerte que él, muestra las veces que ella lo había zangoloteado una y otra vez, para después dejarle mareado y confundido.

También ella había mostrado un inusual buen manejo de armas.

Pero no ella no fue capaz de matar a nadien, ja si lo supiera el que muchas veces después de una gran insistencia por parte de la rubia, la llevo de caza con él y el servicio de la casa. Ella claro que también sabia rastrear, pero siempre al final se oponía rotundamente a acabar con la vida de algún animal indefenso.

-Sebastián no has notado nada extraño en lizzy últimamente-

El siervo levanto la mirada del plato sobre el carrito de servicio.

-extraño?-

Ciel se puso una mano en la frente.

-sí que si has notado algún cambio en ella-

Sebastián claro que noto ese gran cambio, ella ya casi no usaba el rosa en sus vestidos tan seguido, había desecho las trenzas risadas que siempre usaba, dejo de llamar a el ojiazul con ese tono chillón e infantil que siempre causaba Ciel se tapara los odios cuando ella no estaba mirando.

-usted ha notado algún cambio?-

El joven conde rodo los ojos.

-lejos de esta noche, no he notado cambio alguno-

Tomo el papel que estaba en su escritorio.

-sabes también me he estado preguntando qué asunto sin resolver tienes con el mayordomo de lizzy?-

Sebastián se quedó con el cuchillo en el pastel.

-cada vez que lo ves parece que lo odiaras-

El oscuro oji carmín sonrió su acostumbrada mueca tan falsa como la aparente sana curiosidad de su contratista.

-son imaginaciones suyas joven amo, Claude- san es un simple imitador de baja categoría-

Ciel levanto una ceja.

-quieres decir que no sabías de su existencia desde antes.-

El después de un rato de silencio contesto con la misma mueca.

-claro que no-

Ciel solo se giró en su silla hacia la ventana, donde había una buena vista de todo el cielo nocturno ya casi propenso a desaparecer.

Antes de que Sebastián saliera de ahí escucho las palabras de su joven amo.

-me gustaría saber cómo Elizabeth consiguió a ese demonio de mayordomo.-

Salió después ya que esa no era una pregunta no estaba dirigida a él y por consecuencia no tenía que contestarla.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos apagando los faroles encendidos se quedó parado cuando recordó la forma en que lo mirase Eliza él sonrió había echado tanto de menos sus expresiones que en ese momento eran de melancolía y de dolor en cierta medida.

Luego recordó lo nerviosa que se había puesto Elizabeth cuando él se acercó a ella de manera tan íntima.

"_la amas porque quien es ahora ho por quien fue en el pasado"_

Le había preguntado Grell mientras lo acorralara entre la pared y la cierra, el mismo empezó a plantearse esa pregunta ahora mientras caminaba a su habitación en medio del ambiente oscuro y lúgubre de la mansión.

Mientras la luna estaba en su punto más alto, Claude y Sebastián desde distintos puntos miraban dicha luz, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras perdida en su sueño Elisabeth fue testigo de un nuevo suceso, ella estaba de pie en la puerta de esa habitación y había visto con sus propios ojos como Claude había besado a otra chica con un perturbador leve parecido a ella, solo por el mínimo detalle de que sus ojos eran de un tono verde más oscuro y de que su cabello era más largo que el suyo.

El sonido de la bofetada pareció resonar en el ambiente de silencio incómodo.

-_como te atreves, no lo vuelvas a hacer de acuerdo-_

Elizabeth miro curiosa como esta se daba la vuelta con las mejillas rosas y empezaba a andar hacia la puerta.

_-como dese lady Eliza-_

Ella se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Elizabeth se sintió mal por como había sido tratado su siervo, La puerta se abrió.

-lady Eliza-

Sebastián entro notando el ambiente tenso.

-pasa algo?-

Ella negó salió a el pasillo.

-Sebastián necesito que me acompañes a ver a mi tío-

El oji carmín asintió le dio una mirada acusadora a Claude.

-como desee-

Con la mano en el corazón contesto.

-bi…bien-

Ella toda avergonzada se fue a la planta baja.

Elizabeth se quedó mirando a los dos mayordomos, era obvio que estos dos tenían una fuerte rivalidad.

-son guapos no crees-

Ella se tensó cuando una segunda voz apareció a sus espaldas.

-cuál de los dos te parece el mejor-

La rubia a su lado dijo con una sonrisa.

-he…Yo…he-

La chica callo en cuenta que había sorprendido a la marquesa.

-que tonta, que descortés soy…hola soy Eliza santory-

Elizabeth palideció estaba hablando con un fantasma….

_**Y fin del noveno capítulo que les ha parecido hasta ahora; espero que este capítulo les gustara.**_

_**Una vez más gracias por los anteriores comentarios, me alegra ver que les gusta este loco Fanfic que se me ocurrió.**_

_**Ha y No se olviden; si les gusto den click y añádanlo a sus favoritos.**_

_**Y si ya lo hicieron gracias. **_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**BYE:XD**_


End file.
